Harry Potter and the Three Prime Evils
by nukerliu
Summary: Harry Potter, his friends, and some Muggles find themselves in an ancient world and they have to defeat the demons there to escape. A D2/HP story (but doesn't require knowlge of either to read this), of course im all for HP/HG! Chapter 17 up!!!
1. Chapter One: Nightmares Again

_Author's Note:  Well, here I go again, with another long story, hehe.  Hopefully I will get two chapters in per week.  Anyhow, this is essentially a Diablo 2/Harry Potter cross over.  However, you do not need to know any of the two plots to understand the story.  It will also help if you have read my other story Jason Frek and the Muggle Artifact, but it is not that important.  As I said, any person can read this and does not require the knowledge of Diablo 2 and Harry Potter.  Blizzard Entertainment owns the plot of Diablo 2 and JK Rowling owns all the characters such as Harry Potter, Hermione, etc…  Please R&R!_

Chapter 1:  Nightmares Again

            Harry Potter isn't a regular boy, he is a wizard and he goes to a wizarding school.  However, during the summer, he has to stay with his malicious Muggle (or nonmagical) aunt and uncle, along with their bratty spoiled extremely fat son, Dudley.  

            Sadly for Harry, it is summer again as Uncle Vermin drove him towards their house.  Harry had just thought what happened.  His best friend, Hermione had just kissed him on the cheek.  He had a brief fancy that there could have been something going on, but he shook his head and chuckled.  We are nothing more than friends he thought.

            Harry's aunt and uncle were very scared of Harry's magical abilities, even though he isn't allowed to use them during the summer (he already got into trouble for using magic in the summer), so they treated Harry nicer than before they found out Harry was a wizard.  But that isn't saying much.  

            They only fed Harry as much as he needed, and fed all the good food to the every growing pig of Dudley.  

            That night, after dinner and everything, Harry was exhausted from the whole day of travels and immediately fell asleep.

            He found himself floating inside some sort of dungeon and his lighting shaped scar on top of his forehead started throbbing with pain.  

            He looked down and saw a valiant warrior fighting a demonic like beast.  They fought fiercely.  The beast tried to spray its hellish flames onto the warrior.  He dived under the flames and used all his strength to stab his long heavy sword into the underbelly of the beast.  The beast cried out in pain as a flash of white light appeared, the beast was contained in a small yellow jewel.  

            Harry smiled, for he knew that there was another victory for the Good, but then why is his scar still hurting?  

            Harry woke up sweating from the dream before.  He touched his scar and there still was a slight pain.  He wanted to know what was going on—for he just defeated Voldermort days earlier!  But soon, the lure of sleep overwhelmed him and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

            The next day when Harry woke up, he contemplated on whether to send an owl post (the Wizard way of mailing) to his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly.  He knew that Hermione would immediately tell Harry to talk to some Magical official while Ron would be all apprehensive about the situation. It is, after all a lot to take in after seeing the Dark Lord Voldermort killing one of Harry's fellow classmates and having to fight the Dark Lord himself.  

            It is, actually, Voldermort who gave the lighting scar on Harry's forehead when he was a little child.

            Harry decided to tell his best friends, after all, they are his best friends, or perhaps sadly his only friends.  So he wrote:

_Dear Hermione,_

            Hey, how's your summer coming along.  I know its only the first day, but listen, I've been having nightmares again, you think we can get together with Ron and talk about this?  My scar is also starting to hurt for some reason… I'm worried.

_Your friend, _

_Harry_.

            He also wrote a similar letter to his friend Ron.  He gave the letters to his pet owl, Hedwig to deliver them to his friends.

            As Harry was waiting for his friends' reply, he decided to start up his summer homework assignment from Hogwarts (the wizarding school Harry goes to).  

            A few hours later, Hedwig arrived with two letters one from Hermione and one from Ron:

_Harry,_

_            Oh my Merlin!  What is wrong?  You think You-Know-Who is attacking the Magical community again?  I really need to talk to you, but my family is leaving for Romania to visit my brother for the summer, sorry you can't come to the Burrow this summer.  Well, talk to Hermione, she's smart, I'm sure she'll know what to do_.

Ron 

_Dear Harry,_

_            Should we tell Dumbledore?  I mean that sounds pretty serious, especially when you just defeated You-Know-Who_. _Well here's the good news, my mother said that because I worked so hard in school, she said I could invite a friend over to stay for the summer!  I know Ron is going to Romania so why don't you come?  Owl me so we can pick you up!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

            Well, there was some relief for Harry, and perhaps some joy.  At least he didn't have to spend and summer of torture with his aunt and uncle.  So he messaged Hermione to tell her to pick him up as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter Two: London Bridge Is Falling Do...

_Author's Note: Well here's the second chapter, enjoy!_

Chapter 2: London Bridge is Falling Down

            Even though Harry Potter grew up in a Muggle household, he never really appreciated the "normalness" of Muggle life because, well, he didn't really live a typical Muggle life.  Thus, Harry was looking forward to spending a summer with Hermione either to get to know the typical Muggle way of life, or perhaps, in the deepest recesses of his mind, he fancied that he had a romantic interest in Hermione.  But of course, that was not possible, because after all, they were best friends.

            Harry Potter dazed off while packing his stuff (even though there wasn't much to pack, for he just arrived his uncle's house anyway) thinking about his nightmare.  He just could not see any connection with anything, not from anything he had learned or experienced at least.

            Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Harry ran downstairs to answer the door.  Indeed, it was Hermione and her parents.  Uncle Vermin noticed this and came with his most pretentious grin to greet the Grangers.

            "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I appreciate you taking care of our little Harry for the summer."  Vermin sneered.

            "Oh, not at all, it's our pleasure,"  Mr. Granger said as he shook Uncle Vermin's hand.

            At this time, Harry greeted his best friend.  She was now in Muggle clothing – a tank top, and a short skirt.  Harry blushed for he never saw his best friend wear such revealing clothing or showing her developing breasts.

            "What are you starting at," laughed Hermione.

            "Um, you look, different, um.. I mean nice in Muggle clothing," choked Harry and blushing furiously.

            Hermione gave a hearty grin and said, "Well come on, lets help you get your big trunk into our car."

            Harry didn't know much about Muggle cars, but from what he could tell, the Granger car was quite expensive and luxurious, with a shiny white paint finish and comfortable leather seats. 

            Once everyone got settled in their seats, Mr. And Mrs. Granger sat in the front while Harry and Hermione sat in the back, Mr. Granger said, "Well Harry it is nice to see you.  My daughter tells a lot about you and she tells me how courageous and nice you are."

            Harry blushed and said, "Erm, thanks sir."

            "Well it's gonna be a long ride, we live almost near Wales, so just sit back, relax and enjoy the view," grinned Mr. Granger.

            Harry and Hermione didn't talk much during the car ride.  For one, they wanted to talk about Harry's nightmare but they had to be discreet about it around her parents.  Also, Harry was just in a lazy mood and enjoyed the luscious summer English countryside.

            After about half an hour or so of driving, Mrs. Granger exclaimed, "Hey, since we are so near London, why not spend a few days there and have a little vacation of our own?"

            Mr. Granger then asked Harry, "How does that sound, Harry?"

            Harry was excited, although he has been to London before, he has only really been the Magical portion of London, there was still a whole Muggle city out to explore, so he started getting excited and said, "That would sound great sir."

            Mrs. Granger said, "Great, I'll call a hotel on my cell now and get some rooms."

            They arrived their hotel around late afternoon that day.  Mrs. Granger ordered two rooms, one for her and her husband and one for Hermione and Harry.  Upon entering the doorway of Harry and Hermione's room, Mrs. Granger stopped these two teenagers and said, "Now I assume that I can trust you to be responsible being alone and sharing a room together, that you will not be doing anything err.. "

            Mrs. Granger turned red and so did Harry and Hermione.  Hermione said, "It's okay mom, you can trust us."

            Mrs. Granger patted Hermione and said, "Good that's my good girl."

            Hermione then jokily retorted, "Oh… moooomm…."

            They had a very elegant and delicious dinner that night at a local restaurant near by.  After showering and returning to their rooms, Hermione sat cross-legged on her bed brushing her bushy hair and said to Harry, who was just sitting on the sofa sipping a can of coke. 

            "So Harry, will you tell me about your nightmares you had before?"

            Harry explained everything to her and then Hermione asked, "Does it hurt now?"

            He rubbed his forehead gently and shook his head.

            "Good, at least it doesn't hurt now," Hermione said, still with a worried look, "If you need to talk about anything, you know I'll be here."

            "Yea thanks," Harry smiled weakly.

            So they talked for a little while, about the TriWizard tournament (the tournament in their last year of school where one of Harry's classmates got killed).  Harry was still a bit shaken, for the event only happened weeks before, but it was good to get all those bottle off emotions into the air.

            "Wanna watch some TV, Hermione?  I never really got a chance to really watch some Muggle television at my uncle's house."

            "Naw I think I'll read." Hermione replied.

            "Its like the second or third day of summer and you are going to start your Hogwats homework already?"

            "No, I also have to catch up on my Muggle studies." Hermione replied.

            "Huh?"

            "Well, I may be a witch, but I also wish to learn Muggle stuff as well, that way I'll be more well balanced, besides, some of this Muggle stuff like what they call science is really interesting."

            "Whatever, I'll go watch TV, if I'm bothering you please tell me."

            "Naw it's okay, you go have fun." Hermione smiled and sat on her bed reading.

            Harry flipped on the television and turned through the channels.  One particular channel caught Harry's eye.  It was of two naked girls kissing each other.  Harry never saw this before, but he noticed that a similar physical reaction of his body happened (the same way when he thought about Cho, his crush all through last year and this year).  It was interesting as his eyes were captivated by the female figures.

            "Harry what are you watching?!" Hermione yelled and laughed at the same time.

            "I don't know, but I find it quite, erm, interesting." Harry replied, and a bit embarrassed.  Surely he knew about human copulation, but because of all the events with Voldermort and everything, he didn't think about it as much as normal hormonal teenage guys.

            Hermione laughed, "I never knew you watch this."

            "Well, I don't, but I find it quite… errr… stimulating, yea…"

            Hermione still laughed and continued, "Yea, I also think it's pretty hot watching two naked wet girls kissing each other don't you think?"

            Harry's jaw dropped, and he couldn't mutter a word.  Hermione?  The great innocent Hermione?

            "Ah just teasing ya.  This is a sort of Muggle entertainment, I agree I find it quite stimulating to the senses, but…"

            "But what?" Harry was confused now.

            "Well, its… its… sex, and Muggles don't feel comfortable talking about it."

            "Oh." Harry said and immediately switched off the TV, afraid of offending the person he's going to spend the rest of summer with.

            "You don't have to turn it off, just do it in case my parents come in, I don't mind, really."

            Harry thought he had enough of those images, even though he still coveted for more of those girls in on the television and said, "Naw, I'm fine, I guess I'll go to sleep, I'm quite tired."

            Hermione just grinned, shook her head and returned to her book.

            Harry and the Grangers went to Camden Market the next morning to have some fun shopping.  They took the crowded tube (or subway) to there.  Harry was astonished of all the strange and fascinating devices and things that were offered at the market.  They exited the tube station, and the street was quite similar to Diagon Alley, a wide pavement for walking and short elegant buildings on each side.  Of course all the stores were Muggle.  

            Mr. Granger took out his wallet and handed Harry a twenty pound note, and said, "Here, take it, get whatever you want."

            Harry was quite embarrassed about his lack of money and said, "Oh, no sorry, sir, I can't accept this, but thank you."

            Mr. Granger then smiled and said, "Hey hey, don't worry, when you're staying with us, you will be like our son, so take the money and enjoy yourself."

            Harry embarrassingly received the money and trotted of with Hermione into the crowded street.

            They arrived a small vendor in the market who sells small trinkets and "mythical" items.  He had a kind young face, and a strange thought came into Harry's mind.  The man almost had an angelic look, but he shook his head realizing how crazy the thought was.

            "May I help you with something," the man kindly smiled.  
            "Anything interesting?" asked Hermione.

            "Well, I don't know what you find interesting, but I think this necklace will look quite good on your girlfriend here," the man said to Harry and took out a strange yet beautiful amulet.  There was a scintillating green gem in the center surrounded by many different colored smaller gems that branched out in a spiraling pattern. 

            "Um, we're not exactly a couple," Harry said as his face turned a bright scarlet.

            "Nevertheless, would you wish to buy this beautiful piece of jewelry for your lady over here. It is only two pounds."

            "Two pounds, hmm, alright," Harry acquiesced.  He gave the money to the vendor, grabbed the necklace.  Harry and Hermione were too embarrassed by the man's inquiry that he forgot to suspect a valuable looking jewelry could be purchased for only two pounds.

            A few days went by and Harry didn't seem to have any problems with his scar and he and Hermione had great fun in London.  However, Harry had another nightmare just before the morning they were suppose to leave for Hermione's house.

            Harry was standing on an old-looking bridge in the middle of Themes River.  He recognized it from his Muggle days that this was the old London Bridge that fell, hence the rhyme "London Bridge is falling down".

            It started out to be a peaceful tranquil dream as he walked along the mysterious length of the bridge.  Then suddenly, Voldermort appeared with a dead centaur in his arms and yelled at him, "You… Harry Potter… fate dictates that I am not strong enough to kill you… like slime-worm.  I have killed many innocent centaurs to find out this truth, and if it wasn't for you, I did not have to murder these creatures!  You will pay Harry! You will pay!"  Voldermort pointed his want at the ground between him, muttered some arcane curse and the bridge started to buckle from the break in the center.

            Harry's slight pain on his scar became greater and greater.  The bridge finally collapsed with Voldemort and Harry plunging into the depts. of the Themes River.

            Before Harry felt that he was going to suffocate in the dream, Harry then found himself floating over a small battle ravaged town.  An old man with a cane was trying to tend to the wounded as the warrior Harry saw before limped out of a great Cathedral dragging his great sword and holding that demonic yellowish stone.

            The old man in the cane then yelled, "Hurray, our hero defeated Diablo! The Lord of Terror!"

            The hero merely smiled and walked into his own quarters with the old man beside him.

            Harry then found himself floating inside the hero's room.

            "Hero, art thou to destroy Diablo's soulstone?" asked the old man.

            "Yes my dear friend Deckard Cain, for the soulstone is becoming more corrupt, and I fear of a great peril.  A great danger that even I cannot withstand—I fear that Diablo's soul will escape into the world once more from this corrupt stone!  Thou must help me reach the debts of hell and destroy this demonic stone!"

            Harry then was blinded by a flash of green light.  When he was able to see again, Harry thought he saw Voldermort's ghost-life shape fly into the hero's body.  The hero seemed to struggle a bit, but maintained his composure.

            He saw the old man fainted on the ground and immediately helped him back on his feet.

            "What was that blinding flash?" asked the old man.

            "I regret I know nothing about, it was a strange light indeed!" the hero exclaimed.

            "Very well, we shall continue with our discourse on the stone.  Art thou destroy it?" asked the old man.

            "I plead for you to give me some thought." The hero then sat there stared out the window frowning his face and finally answered to the old man, "I shall be responsible to imprison this demon.  I fear the task of reaching the debts of hell is much more perilous than what I propose to do."

            "Oh? What is thy proposal?" asked the old man quizzically.

            "Stick the soul stone within my head, and I shall bear the burden or imprisoning this demon for all eternity!  I shall make sure the world will not suffer from the Lord of Terror again!"

            It was the old man's turn to frown, but he nodded, "Very well shall we begin now?"

            The hero merely gave a brave nod, removed his hood from his cloak and closed his eyes. The old man took the stone into his hands, lifted his staff, and started to mutter an arcane language Harry could not understand.  The hero's forehead turned bright white and so did the stone as the old man slowly slid the stone into the hero's forehead.  The hero screamed in pain and as this was happening, Harry also felt his scar emanating immense pain that woke him up into the dark night.

_Author's Note: Little nasty surprise about Hermione huh? HEHE, jk, she's not that bad. :-P  Also, I know that in the original Diablo, Cain was not present when the hero killed Diablo, also the hero shoved the stone inside his own head, but this is my story so you Original Diablo lovers. Too bad!_


	3. Chapter Three: The Magical Muggle Boy

Chapter 3: The Magical Muggle Boy

            Leslie Li was a strange kid.  People always said that he had a strange connection with the dead.  Thus, this strangeness led his fellow classmates to be afraid of his "powers", so he lived a very enriching (intellectually) yet solitary childhood.

            At the age of four, Leslie's parents unfortunately got into an accident and was immediately pulled to the hospital.  Leslie was in the car as well, but he was not injured for a some strange inexplicable reason because the car was totally, well, totaled.  

            He was in the room where the doctors unsuccessfully attempted to revive these two parents, but soon gave up because the injuries were too severe, and the heart stopped beating a few minutes before.

            Leslie, with tears in his eyes (he only knew something bad was happening but didn't really understood the crux of the situation), walked up to his two parents, who at this time was lying with white sheets covering their bodies and was going to be sent to a funeral soon, and put his hand over their forehead.

            For a brief moment, it seemed that the pulse of the couples' heart started to beat, they opened their eyes, but soon the pulse flattened and the eyes closed again.  Of course, no one can really be sure if this truly happened because the only witnesses were an old superstitious nurse and Leslie himself.

            When Leslie was in first grade, a more remarkable and concrete situation to show Leslie's proposed "special powers", although more likely, it was just a mere coincidence.

            Leslie and a couple of his classmates were playing in the school yard, when suddenly, a careless bird flew into the window and fell down the ground.  Everyone assumed the bird was dead and was about to burry it when Leslie walked into the circle of little children and said, "I want to burry the bird."

            Leslie's classmates, at this time, respected him for all his remarkable scary stories, and Leslie took the bird into his hand.  Immediately, the bird started to rattle in Leslie's childish hands and soon flew away into the blue sky.

            The children were astonished, and soon nicknamed Leslie "that boy who can bring things back from life."  Of course, this could have just been a coincidence where the bird lost consciousness and when Leslie picked up the bird, the bird just regained its birdly mind.

            Oh, I will not bore you with numerous antidotes of these coincidental and obscure stories and return to the present time.

            Leslie, at the time of this story, was fifteen years old, a soon to be sophomore at an American suburban high school.  He was a athletic, yet scrawny little boy, played tennis and ran cross country as a freshmen.  Leslie had somewhat of a big nose, and he of both Asian and Caucasian decent, so he had say, the best of both worlds in terms of looks, but nevertheless, his fellow classmates were afraid of his "necromancy".

            Leslie had very loving foster parents who helped him in a time of need and afforded him a luxurious and comfortable home, but Leslie lacked social intercourse with friends (for he had none), and of course other girls.

            Thus, Leslie spent most of his time consuming books, any type of book that filled his empty heart.  This made him a analytical intelligent person, but nevertheless a lonely one.

            That summer, Leslie's (foster) parents wanted him to experience another country—not too different as to be familiar, but not too similar as to be trite.  The verdict: England.

            Leslie's parents contacted a friend of theirs in England and agreed to let Leslie stay there for the whole summer.  Leslie was overwhelmed with joy, for he always wanted to visit Stonehenge, the birthplace of Shakespeare, the actually London Company and much much more!

            The night before the trip, Leslie had a strange dream.  He couldn't quite place it whether it was a dream or a nightmare but it was, of all its abnormalities, it was shockingly realistic:

            Leslie found himself observing a scene between two dark men holding a conversation in a mystical black forest.

            "Lord Voldemort wants me to tell you this," said one of the men, slightly scared of the other one.

            "What is it Wormtail?"

            "Lord Voldemort wants you to go on a mission," replied Wormtail.

            "Oh? What kind of mission?  An assassination mission?  A spying mission?  Wormtail, you have to be more specific with me here!" demanded the other man.

            "Yes Master Lucious, he wants you to capture the Muggle airplanes that go from America to London a boy named Leslie Li.  Lord said he has powers, that's all he said, and here's his picture," Wormtail said, handing Lucious a picture.

            "Ah I see, very well."

The dream ended abruptly with Leslie opening his eyes.  He thought a little about the dream's weirdness because, to a Muggle, dreams are just dreams so he went to sleep.

            However, Leslie was frightfully shocked when he was boarding the airplane.  Leslie had a window seat, but the man next to him was the one who frightened him.  The man looked exactly like the phantomlike Lucious in his dream!

            "Excuse me boy, can you help me lift this into the compartment above?" the man asked giving a wicked smile.

            "Err, yes sir," Leslie choked, even the voice was similar!  Leslie, even of his "special" powers, was never a superstitious person so he soon forgot about the man as he was too engrossed in the movie they showed at the airplane.  Soon after the movie, Leslie fell into a soundless sleep, for the slow hum of the airplane ironically relaxed his nerves.

            Coming out of the airport, Leslie noticed a sign that said "Leslie Li" and a young couple waving at him.  Leslie walked over to them, as they will be their hosts for the next two and a half months.

            "Hello Leslie." Said the man in an British accent as he took his hand out to shake Leslie's, "My name is Thomas Smith, but you can just call me Tom, and this," Tom said pointing to the woman next to him, "Is my wife Victoria."

            "Erm, Good day Mr. and Mrs. Smith, as you probably know I am Leslie Li," Leslie said.

            Tom smiles and says, "Its okay, you can just call me Tom as I said, no need to be formal here, now lets get that baggage so you can be settled in!"

            On the way back to Leslie's new home for the summer, he had a strange inking that there was someone following him, but he again, disregarded his intuition, for there was no evidence to prove it.

            As Leslie was getting his suitcase out of the trunk, he saw a white Mercedes pull up on the driveway next door to Tom's house.  

            Out of the car walked one of the most beautiful girl Leslie has ever seen.  He couldn't help but gawk at her.  Her fine figure, ample bosom, chestnut hair and hazel eyes just made Leslie's legs melt.  Tom noticed Leslie staring at this girl and said to him, "Oh her, she's our neighbor, Hermione, she goes to some boarding school and just came home from a trip to London, why don't you go say hi to her?"

Author's Note: Yes, I know short chapters, but you know from all the school work and stuff I have, I can only give you small chapters, I applogize, but I promise the next chapter will be longer (it will just take longer).  Yes, it appears Leslie does have a thing for Hermione… hehe..


	4. Chapter Four: Hermione's Fun

Chapter 4: Hermione's Fun

            As Harry got out of car, slightly disoriented thinking about his strange dream he had the night before.  It was a bright hot summer day and Harry had to squint his green eyes because the sun's rays were quite strong that day.

            He noticed a thin boy, much like himself pulling a suitcase out of the trunk of the car and openly gawking at Hermione.  Harry walked next to Hermione, as Hermione faced Harry and blushed.  The other boy obviously saw this and thought that Harry and Hermione was a couple, he cursed himself for being so indiscreet and embarrassedly carried his suitcase into the house.

            "Looks like that boy fell in love with you," Harry teased, "Do you know him?  I mean, he is your neighbor isn't he?"

            "No, I have never seen him around, perhaps he came here for the summer, we should go and say hi to him," Hermione concluded.

            "Well, I have never been good in talking to Muggles, even when I didn't know I was a wizard…" Harry trailed off.

            "Ah, come on, he looks like our age, maybe you can make a new friend," Hermione said as she pulled on Harry's wrist.

            "Hemrione, that's not like you, you are usually more secluded, what's got into you lately?" Harry asked, questioning's Hermione's sudden change in character.

            "I don't know, he just seems, like a nice person.  Come on!" Hermione tried to drag the adamant Harry.

            "Looks like you two will make a good couple already," Harry teased Hermione again and grinned as he walked with Hermione to meet that Muggle boy.

            "Um.. Hi," The boy said, his face still read from his ignominy from before, "My name is Leslie, Leslie Li, and you?"

            "This is Harry Potter," Hermione said, nudging Harry, "And I am Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you."  Hermione gave one of those oh so lovely smiles to the boy.

            Leslie, being a shy boy, didn't know what else to say, so he excused himself, "Um, I have to go unpack I'll see you around."

            "Yea, if you need anything, or want to hang out or whatever, we'll be over there," Hermione said pointing to her house, "Goodbye!"

            Hermione and Harry walked into her house laughing, mostly at the redness and embarrassment of Leslie.  Hermione was helping Harry carry his chest up to the guest room at the second floor when a bright gray owl suddenly flew towards Hermione almost knocking Hermione to the ground.  Harry and Hermione put his trunk in the room, then Hermione went to fetch the letter and it read:

_Dear Hermione Granger and Harry Potter,_

_            I am glad to inform both of you that you have been selected to be the Griffindor House's Prefect.  I have selected Hermione because of your exemplary academic achievements as well as your courage that you demonstrated numerous times.  Harry, needless to say, you gave great courage, respect, and honesty that qualifies you to be Hogwart Griffindor House's Prefect.  _

_            Being a prefect is not a simple task, for I will inform you of your duties during the summer, please owl me back an appropriate time for an appointment with me at Diagon Alley._

_Yours truly,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_                                                                        (Chief Warlock, Headmaster of Hogwarts)_

            Harry and Hermione looked at each other, both in surprise and elation.

            "Oh my Merlin!  We are prefects! We are prefects!"  Hermione jumped up and down. Then she pounced on Harry hugging him so tightly that Harry thought he would choke to death.

            She was still hugging Harry as they accidentally tripped over Harry's trunk and Hermione fell on top of Harry with a thud.

            "Um, are you all right?  I'm sorry, I just got carried away," asked Hermione, who, at this moment, was quite embarrassed at their rather "interesting" position they are in.  

She got off Harry as Harry, who was also quite embarrassed said, "Erm, I'm alright, I can't believe we are prefects though!"

"Yea, imagine!  That means following rules and studying Harry," Hermione gave Harry a serious tone.

"And no sneaking in the middle of the night?"  Harry teased in a whimpering tone.

"No sir, I am afraid that is not allowed, for I shall be forced to give you detention," Hermione said in her most series yet mocking tone.  They both fell down laughing at Hermione's little joke.

As they were unpacking Harry's trunk, Hermione commented on Leslie, "Do you think he really likes me?"

Harry grinned, happy for his friend that there was some mutual attraction for Hermione and that new guy next door.  However, he couldn't quite place a feeling of slight, very slight resentment (or was it jealousy) of this, he could not tell.  Of course Harry, being used to weird emotions just shrugged it off and said, "Of course, he thinks you're totally attractive!"

Hermione grinned too and said, "Do you think I'm attractive?"

"Um… I'm not suppose to think about that with my best friend…" Harry choked, surprised by Hermione's sudden boldness.

"Come on, Harry, because you're my friend, you should help me in this area."

She did have a point, Harry thought, so he told her about how the first time he saw her in her Muggle clothing, he thought she was extremely attractive.

Hermione giggled at Harry's embarrassment as he mentioned her blossoming bosom and said, "Hey, you think I should ask him out on a date?"

Harry just stared at Hermione.  She was never this open at Hogwarts!  She was always the perfect conservative young lady, and yet somehow during the summer, she turned into this total extravert!  

Hermione noticed Harry's amazement and said, "Oh, Harry, there is so much more you need to know about me.  I may be reserved and shy in the wizarding world, but here, in the Muggle world, I'm not afraid at all.  Because I'm not afraid of anything, for my future lies in the wizarding world anyway, why not have some fun?"

Harry thought Hermione, again, with her intelligent reasoning, accepted her explanation; although of course, he still had problems believing it.  

"Just one problem though," Hermione said.

"Oh? What is that?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's just that, well, despite what I said before, I never really kissed a guy before, and if we do go out, I don't want to be like a total clutz you know?  I was wondering if well, I can practice on you,"  She said with hesitation but confidence

Harry couldn't get the meaning of what Hermione was trying to say, although he fancied that maybe she liked her best friend!  Of course this was all fantasy to Harry, she was probably just nervous about what would be her date.

Harry nodded in consent, nervous himself, for he never kissed a girl himself pushed himself closer to Hermione on his bed and stared at her deep brown eyes.  For a moment, he thought there was some romantic exchange between this stare, but again, he shrugged, closed his eyes and felt her soft lips touch his.

It felt amazing good to him, as Hermione pulled her arms around his back and deepened the kiss.  It was difficult for Harry to keep in mind that was merely just an "experiment".

So they "experimented" for about couple of minutes when Mrs. Granger walked in the room to check on what Hermione was doing.

Our two scientists heard the noise and immediately stopped and turned their attention to Mrs. Granger with trepidation.

Mrs. Granger, knowing that it was perfectly natural for young adults to this didn't say anything, and waited for Hermione's reply.

"Mom, it wasn't anything, I promise, it was just an experiment…"

Mrs. Granger, who was quite understanding in these matters just said, "I'm fine with this, just don't do anything more… intimate and I won't mind."  Of course she was still worried, for these two hormonal teenagers were staying in the same house!  But after all, Hermione was a good behaving girl and Mrs. Granger knew that Hermione would do nothing of such sort.

Mrs. Granger was further relieved when her daughter got a date that didn't live in the same house as she.  

Hermione asked Leslie out later that day to a movie and to dinner.  Of course, to Harry's surprise, this isn't anything like Hermione's character, but since when did he ever see the Muggle side of her?

While Hermione was away having her fun with Leslie, Harry was sitting on the sofa in the Granger's living room catching on all those years of Muggle television he lost in the Dursley's household.  Just as Harry was engrossed in the TV show, he heard two soft footsteps coming towards the door.  

Harry leaned himself over so he could see what was going on.  

Leslie walked Hermoine up to her doorstep.  They whispered something, appearing as Leslie thanking Hermione for a great time or something like that.  Leslie hesitated and give Hermione a quick peck on the lips before running off into his own home.

Hermione walked into her house ecstatic from the joy of her new relationship with Leslie!  She flung her arms out, swirled in circles that made Harry dizzy and fell onto the sofa, accidentally landing on Harry's lap.

Harry didn't how to respond to this so he tediously pulled Hermione into a sitting position.  She was still giggling and grinning from her obvious good time with Leslie.  

Thus, Harry was curious and began asking Hermione about the date… and the answers suppressed Harry even more, if he could be surprised any more that is, because he is oh so startled by Hermione's sudden change in character!

_Author's Note:  I didn't elaborate on Leslie/Hermione because well.. you know.  Anyhow, I know I have short chapters but don't worry!  And I wanted Harry/Hermione to have their first kiss together so I had to fabricate something!  Duh!  Please R&R!_


	5. Chapter Five: Many Meetings

Author's Note: I have been very busy with tennis matches and tests and stuff.  I will also be even more busy with AP exams coming up so I applogize for the terse chapters.  They are sort, but they are too the point.  I am sorry I cannot elaborate on things, but you know I don't have all day to desribe things, I know some people would love that and so would I but the plot is more important.  Enjoy!  Please R&R!

Chapter 5: Many Meetings

            Headmaster Alberus Dumbledoor walked into the huge castle of Hogwarts and walked towards the doorway of his office.  There was two stone gargoyles there guarding the doorway that leads into a staircase and into his grand office.  

            "Purple Pokadots," he said the password.  The gargoyles immediately pulled away and the door opened.  Dumbledoor climbed up the staircase and sat on his desk.

            He looked at the book on the desk, smiled, and said to himself, "History shall begin this summer."  What he meant, we do not know, but very soon, a very large hairy, but kind looking man walked into Dumbledoor's office.

            "Welcome Hagrid, sorry for interrupting you from the creatures, but the time has come."

            This large man, named Hargrid looked bewildered and asked, "Wha't time?"

            "Hargrid, I can trust you not to tell the students of course, especially not Harry."

            "Sir, ya knew I'ma not gr'eat ad telling secre'ds, I'ma 'fraid I'll tell," Hagrid responded.

            "I can trust you Hagrid…" Dumbledoor said as Hagrid was about to protest, but soon a middle aged woman in witch in a black hat and black robe walked in along with a man with extremely greasy hair.

            "Professor Mcgonnagall," Dumbledoor said as the witch nodded, then the headmaster greeted the other professor named Snape.

            "It has begun, it has begun," Dumbledoor said again.

            "Oh, Headmaster, what shall we do?" the female professor, Mcgonagall asked.

            "Nothing, we will wait, and fate shall know the path," the wise white-bearded Headmaster said.

            It has been a fun but uneventful week for Harry and Hermione.  Harry and Hermione had gotten to get to know Leslie quite well.  Leslie told him about his classmates ostracizing him, about his "strange" powers with the dead, and about his horrible childhood.

            Because of this, Harry and Leslie shared a special bond—for both of them didn't have that great of a childhood.  They shared their stories together.  For Harry, it was about the malpractice of his aunt and uncle.  For Leslie, on the other hand, his foster parents were extremely nice and considerate but Leslie's classmates tormented him everyday. 

            While the two boys were talking about this, a subject they often talked about, Hermione would listen intently as she would fool around with Leslie's hair affectionately or hug him once a while.  Harry, seeing such acts of affection of his best friend to Leslie was happy for Hermione because she found such a sweet boy, yet there was a feeling of some jealousy in his stomach he still cannot quite describe.

            One day, when Harry and Hermione just had breakfast with Leslie at Hermione's house, Hermione reminded Harry quietly, "We need to owl Professor Dumbledoor about our prefect meeting, I think we can go today by floo power, we just have to ask him."

            "I'll do it," Harry said to Hermione as he got up from the table and excused himself to write a quick letter.

            Hermione gave Leslie a quick kiss and the cheek and told him that she had important schoolwork to do with Harry and excused herself upstairs as well.  After saying their goodbyes Hermione ran upstairs to Harry.

            After a little while, the headmaster returned an owl saying that he would meet Hermione and Harry around 11:00 that day.  Thus, Harry and Hermione quickly freshened up.

            They walked over to Hermione's fireplace as Harry heard a strange noise coming from behind Hermione's sofa.  Harry laughed at himself for being so paranoid in broad daylight.

            Hermione took some powder from a flower pot on top of the fire place.  This powder is called floo powder and it is a method of wizard transportation.

            Hermione took the powder, threw it in the flames.  The flames suddenly changed color and grew large.  Harry and Hermione walked into the flames and yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

            Suddenly they were swept into a portal of some sort and appeared in a little magical village somewhere…

            This village like area was called Diagon Alley, it is a shopping place for wizards.  To a normal Muggle, it would be invisible, but in fact, Diagon Alley was in the middle of London!

            As Harry and Hermione arrived the appointed place, Dumbledoor was already there.  The headmaster who wore crescent glasses, a pointed wizard hat, a long white beard led the two would-be prefects through a wooden door and into a small room. 

            It was an old fashioned room with a table and a few chairs in the center.

            "Please sit children," Dumbledoor said.

            Hermione and Harry sat next to each other as Dumbledoor slowly sat down on the other side of the table.

            "How are your summers?" Dumbledoor asked smiling.

            "Great, I'm staying at Hermione's house and we're having lots of fun!" Harry exclaimed.

            "Yea, I'm showing Harry some things he missed in the Muggle world," Hermione added.

            Then, after the initial greetings, Dumbledoor explained the protocols and the responsibilities to being a prefect.

            After that, Dumbledoor gave Harry and Hermione a wink and said in a very soft clam voice, "Be careful the time is near."

            "What is near?" Harry and Hermione asked bewildered.

            Then Harry had a sudden  instinct that what Dumbledoor was saying had to do with his strange dreams.  So Harry told without hesitation (Harry greatly trusts Dumbledoor for he is the greatest wizard of all times and Dumbledoor also saved Harry's lives couple of times in the last few school years of Hogwarts) Professor Dumbledoor about his dreams.

            To Harry's surprise, Dumbledoor merely smiled and said to him, "Time will soon tell, son, time will tell, now go out there and enjoy your summer!"

            Harry and Hermione walked out the house in awe and wonderment.  What did Dumbledoor meant? Surely he knew what was going on!  

            Just then, Harry thought he saw Leslie in Diagon Alley!  However, he was soon out of Harry's vision as swarms of wizards girls were doing their summer shopped (Yes even in the wizard world girls like to shop!)

            Harry shook his head again, there is only so much surprise a person can take…

            Later that night when everyone else was asleep in the quiet country of England…

            Lucious Malfoly just finished explaining one of his wicked plans to his son, Draco Malfoly, but Draco retorted, "Father sir, that seems too cruel!"

            "Cruel!" yelled Lucious in anger, "I taught you to be cruel how dare you say!" Then, Lucious slapped his son in rage and yelled at him again, "Now go son! And do what I tell you!"

            "Yes…yes.. father," stuttered Draco as he walked away, tears in his "evil" eyes as he rubbed his cheek where his father hit him.

            Then, after Draco left, Lucious apparated (teleported) into a dark dense forest.  

            "Wormtail!" Lucious yelled.

            "Yes master," the frail depraved man scurried like a rat over to Lucious, "This is very dangerous magic sir"

            "I know, ancient magic is dangerous but IT IS POWERFUL!" Lucious cried.  Then he castigated Wormtail for being so cowardly and continued, "The portal must be ready by September!"

            "Yes sir, my team and I are working as hard as we can and I can guarantee the portal will be ready."

            "Excellent, with the portal complete, we can continue with phase two of Lord's plan!"

_Author's Note: Yep things are building up… hehe!_


	6. Chapter Six: Where a Muggle Shouldn't Be

_Author's Note: Well, sorry about the lack of update.. I'm extremely busy… but here it is!  It is told in 3rd person of Leslie's point of view.  Please R&R.  Again I apologize for the short chapters, but you know I've been very busy with my tests and school work and tennis and everything._

Chapter 6: Where a Muggle Shouldn't Be

            The day Harry and Hermione left for whatever schoolwork they had to do, Leslie was also there with them in the morning having breakfast at the Granger house.

            "Mmmm, this is really good Mrs. Granger, I love your pancakes," Leslie complemented Hermione's mother.

            "Oh why thank you Leslie… so what are you guys planning to do today?" Mrs. Granger asked.

            "Harry and I need to see something about school," Hermione answered.

            Mrs. Granger nodded in understanding.  Strange, thought Leslie, wonder why they don't talk about school that much, I've talked about my school a lot with them.

            Mr. And Mrs. Granger soon left the house for work while Harry and Hermione were whispering something as they were all helping out in cleaning the dishes.  Leslie heard something about "floo powder", and "owls"… he thought this was very strange but didn't inquire them about anything.

            "Leslie, Harry and I have to do some business about school, we'll see you later then?"  Hermione said as she and Harry walked upstairs.

            Leslie, for some strange reason did not leave.  His curiosity in what Harry and Hermione's school work was fascinated him, for they were certainly not normal students Leslie conjectured.

            Leslie knew what he was doing was wrong, but a strange, a very strange feeling prevailed him that urged him to do what he was doing.  Thus, he hid behind a sofa of the Granger's living room near the fireplace and waited.

            Soon, Harry and Hermione walked down stairs laughing.  Leslie saw them walk towards the fireplace, took out some strange powder from the flowerpot above the mahogany shelf above the fireplace.  Harry then turned and looked at Leslie's direction.  Leslie tensed up, and hoped that Harry didn't hear him, for Leslie just accidentally dropped his palm polite on the ground.  Harry then laughed, shook his head as Hermione first threw the powder in the fire, the fire suddenly morphed into a strange portal like thing.

            "Diagon Alley!" Hermione exclaimed as her and Harry walked into the flames that soon subsided.

            Leslie was fascinated yet horrified by this "magic".  He didn't think it was magic, for he was an avid believer of science and reason.

            "I'll worry about that later," Leslie whispered to himself as he too walked up near the fireplace.

            He trepidly took some powder into his hand.  He was very afraid, but a strange will and command in his head, a voice in his head forced him to do whatever he was doing.

            Leslie took some of the powder and threw it into the fire.  The fire immediately expanded and flew out towards him.  He was a bit startled and jumped back.  Then, Leslie remember what Hermione did, he shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and jumped into the fire.

            It was a very strange experience for Leslie indeed.  He felt his whole body being stretched and pulled and then he saw a portal in this continuum of colors open up.  Leslie assumed this was the exit as he jumped out and landed with a  thud.

            Leslie looked around, there was very charming looking Victorian style houses, people wearing what appears to be Halloween costumes and different strange stores.  He looked back to where he landed from, this was another fire that he emerged from.

            Leslie looked up from where he fell and saw a boy of about his age smiling and offering an arm to pull him up.

            Leslie took it as the blond haired boy helped him.  The boy offered his hand and said, "Draco Malafoly nice to meet you."

            Leslie shook Draco's hand and thought, strange fellows these people are, and said, "Leslie Li, and thank you."

            Draco laughed a little and said, "It appears this is the first time you've been at Diagon Alley, here maybe I can give you a little tour of this wonderful street."

            Leslie brushed off the dust on his T-shirt as he walked into the sunny cobble stone street of Diagon Alley with Draco.

            To Leslie, Draco was an amiable character, quite supercilious but to him, Draco's intentions were good.  However, there was something about Draco's countenance that Leslie could not trust, but he didn't know what this feeling was.

            Draco pointed out all the strange and wonderful shops in Diagon Alleys.  It was quite a charming site with quaint black lampposts, beautifully carved wooden doors, ornate windows, strange yet wonderful objects that seemed to defy the laws of physics…

            Draco led Leslie a queer dark house and said, "Here, this is where I live when I come here, want some lunch?"

            Leslie was too grateful for Draco's kind gestures to refuse and followed Draco through a short dark hallway into a library where two men were sitting on huge ornate leather seats.

            "The imperious worked I assume?" one man asked.

            The other man trembled a bit and said, "Yes sir, it did."

            What is imperious? Leslie wondered as the first man, who did not at all have a kind countenance (who in fact looked quite cruel) noticed the entrance of Draco and Leslie stood up and said, "Welcome Leslie Li to my summer home."

            Draco's face suddenly appeared evil as he slammed the door shut behind.

            "What is going on?" Leslie asked with an immense trepidation.

            "We need your powers… if you are willing to cooperate, then we will let you live."

            "What the fuck are you talking about?" Leslie asked, but in a weak voice, for he was truly frightened at what was happening.

            Draco then looked at the first men and as if pleading, "Please father don't do this… surely the imperious curse will work on him?"

            Draco's father then said, "No, the imperious curse will only have a slight affect on him… it was only useful to bring him here, but it cannot force him to use his powers… we must do this.  Wormtail!  Bring in the examples!"

            The second man, Wormtail, who seemed to be servile to Draco's father immediately took off the ball in the globe, muttered something.  Something, the bookshelf opened and Wormtail walked in and pulled out a long bed with some menacing equipment.  Wormtail lifted the covers on the bed as Leslie gasped and held his hand over his eyes in shock.

            There was mutilated men and women on those beds, brutalized cut, burnt beyond humane ways.

            "So… Leslie, if you don't want to end up like these so called brave men and women I suggest you do what I tell you," Draco's father commanded.

            Leslie, still had no idea what was going stuttered, "I don't have anything you want!"

            Draco's father slapped Leslie hard on his cheek and screened, "Stupid Mudblood!  You know exactly what I want!"

            Leslie put his hand over his cheek where Draco's father hit him and looked down at those pathetic bodies who were tortured and felt sorry for them.  He also imagined that maybe they would someday return for revenge…

            Just then, the men and women on the long bed opened their eyes and immediately sat up.  Draco, his father, and Wormtail and also Leslie was startled by this grotesque rising of the dead.

            All five zombies walked of their beds grabbed the cruel torture devices and threatenly walked towards Draco, his father, and Wormtail.  These three was too startled by this site as Wormtail pleaded cowardly, "Please don't hurt us."

            A female zombie who's face looked vaguely familiar to Leslie opened the door to the exit and said to him in a even more familiar voice, "My son, go now! Run! Go!"

            Leslie just ran and ran and ran.  He ran out to the crowd of people.  After twenty seconds of running, Leslie felt a peculiar drain of energy from his body as he blacked out…

            Leslie couldn't open his eyes but he heard a voice of an old man, "Yes, he'll be okay."

            "The memory charm worked I suppose," a female voice said.

            "Indeed, we must go," the old man said as Leslie lost consciousness again.

            Leslie woke up and found it was the late afternoon.  And he asked to himself: Was that real or was that a dream? 


	7. Chapter Seven: A Lazy Romantic Summer

Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter 7.  I am a HP/HG shipper so I won't elaborate on Leslie/Hermione relationship.  This chapter mainly concerns some interesting interactions between our two favorite blind lovers.  Please R&R.  Trust me, next chapter, tension will build up!

Chapter 7: A Lazy Romantic Summer

            The next day, Harry and Hermione decided to go over Leslie's house to talk and watch some movies.  Leslie readily let them in.  However, to Harry, Leslie was acting a bit weird.  He acted like as if he had just seen a ghost.

            "You're acting a bit weird today," commended Harry.

            "Oh, I'm fine, I had an allergy attack yesterday," Leslie replied.

            "Oh, but really, you're all pale and stuff, surely an allergy attack cannot do that."

            "Oh leave the poor kid alone," Hermione interrupted, "Come on, lets go watch that movie my mom rented for us."

            And so they went, with Hermione holding Leslie's hand and Harry trailing behind.  Harry looked at this and sighed.  He felt somewhat left out.  Hermione and Leslie loved talking about all these intellectual stuff that Harry had no idea what they were talking about.  _He_ wanted to be smart so _he_ can also talk to Hermione about that, but too bad, he thought, I'm too lazy to read all that stuff.

            It was a lazy summer, at least for Hermione and Leslie.  They would often go out to the beech or the pool.  And when they asked Harry to come, Harry would politely refuse.  In reality, Harry was studying so he at least Hermione won't think that he was stupid.  Why he was doing this, Harry had no idea himself.  So while Hermione and Leslie was having fun splashing water at each other or kissing, Harry was the studious one.  Harry smiled and said to himself, "Now the roles are reversed."

            One day, Hermione noticed this peculiar change in Harry and said to him after her date with Leslie, "Why don't you come with us anymore?"

            Harry just sighed sitting on the sofa and said grinning, "I need to study you know… the OWLs are coming up…"

            Hermione exclaimed, "You were studying!?"

            "Yep!"

            "Since when did this happen?"

            "Since this summer."

            "Oh Harry, I knew you were going to come through."

            Yea, whatever that meant, thought Harry.  However, his thought was interrupted when Hermione gave Harry a huge bear hug.  This time though, Harry enjoyed the warmth of her body as his mind wandered into "other things" he can do with her.

            As Hermione let go, Harry shook his head and mentally scowled at himself for thinking such inappropriate thoughts about his best friend. 

            Soon, they took out a set of chess and started playing.

            Harry moved his pawn and said, "You know… Hermione, I… I feel a bit left out when you and Leslie are off having fun…"

            Hermione apoplectically said, "Oh… so that's why you study instead of going with us.  I am so sorry!  But you know, I think I really like Leslie, he's smart, he's cute, he's nice…"

            "Yea I know, but I was thinking maybe we could spend sometime alone for old times sake, maybe even go Hogsmeade to have some fun."

            "I would love to!" And Hermione gave Harry another big hug.  To Harry, it seems that Hermione awfully loves to hug Harry…

            "Well, I have to go off and take a shower!  Can you tell Leslie we have something to do tomorrow?" Hermione asked after letting go of Harry.

            Hermione bounced upstairs as Harry picked up the telephone on the ending table.  He dialed Leslie's number.

            "Hello?" Leslie answered.

            "Yea, it's Harry."

            "Hey what's up?"

            "I'm fine, hey, Hermione and I got to do something tomorrow…" Harry said.

            "That's okay, may I ask where you're going?"

            "We are going to meet some friends from school."

            "At Diagon Alley?" Leslie said.

            "You know…?"

            "Oh sorry," Leslie said quickly but hesitantly, "I just heard you guys mention it, but anyhow have fun tomorrow!  I have to go, my favorite TV show is coming on.  Adios!"

            "Bye," said Harry.  Strange, he thought, how did Leslie know about Diagon Alley?  Anyhow, Harry sat there and was lost in thought.

            Harry suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom.  So he climbed upstairs and headed towards the bathroom at the end of the hall.  Hermione had her own bathroom and shower so Harry didn't have to worry about that.

            As soon as he opened the door, he was surprised in what he saw.  There was Hermione, standing stark naked in the bathroom.  She had become progressively more developed, and had a nice figure…

            "Ahh!" Hermione shrieked as she quickly grabbed her bathrobe to cover her.

            "Oh my Merlin! I'm so sorry!" Harry said still staring at her.

            "Well leave!" Hermione yelled.

            "Oh yes, sorry Hermione," Harry said as he awoke from his stare and closed the door behind him. 

            Harry went to the bathroom in Hermione's room and walked into his room.  Great, just great, thought Harry.  Harry was so mad at himself.  First for walking in on Hermione and second just staring at her body like a pervert!

            Just as Harry was mentally scolding at himself for being such a dumbass, there was a knock on Harry's door.

            "Yes?" Harry asked.

            "It's Hermione, may I come in please?"

            "Yea… come in," Harry replied.

            Hermione hesitantly walked in the room.  Both were mortified by the situation before.

            Harry cleared his throat and continued, "I'm really really sorry Hermione, I thought you were in your own bathroom…"

            "It's okay, I think you weren't intentional, but next time don't stare at me like that!"

            Harry vacillated a little and weakly smiled saying, "It's kind of hard not to, with a pretty woman like you standing naked there!"

            "Oh Harry you flatter me, but keep your mind out of the toilet!" Hermione grinned.

            "Trust me, I am as innocent as an angel," Harry grinned as their awkwardness melted away.

            So Harry and Hermione floo powdered to Hogsmeade the next day.  They had lots of fun, for it was truly rewarding to be back in the wizarding world again.

            When they sat down at the Three Broom Sticks, a restaurant in the wizarding town of Hogsmeade and ordered some butterbeer. 

            "Have you ever wondered" said  Hermione dreamily, "what you would do with the rest of your life?"

            Harry looked at her thought a moment and said, "I don't know Hermione, I'm really confused, with you know Voldermort and everything, I just want to get some good grades for once, you know graduate and get a good stable job and have a wife and family.  I think that's all of our dreams isn't it?"

            "Yea I guess it is, but don't you want to do something special?  Or be with someone special?  Tell me Harry, who is that special girl now?"

            Harry stared in Hermione's eyes and answered, "No one, I really feel bad for Cho, I feel that I killed Cerdic because I wished he was out of the way… and now she's gone!"  Harry looked away with a sad face.

            "Oh Harry, it's not your fault!" Hermione exclaimed as she put her hand on Harry's

            "On a lighter side," Harry said, "How's Leslie?"

            "Oh, he's great!  He's so smart and everything!"

            Harry smiled and he was happy for Hermione, but there was some strange feeling of jealousy he cannot comprehend.  Again he denied it and said, "Oh that's great!  So how far you guys have gone?"

            "Harry!  I thought you were the unsick one!"

            "Well being around these Muggles all day makes one… like that, especially with Muggle TV and movies."

            "You don't say!"  They both laughed.

            "Oh, by the way, What do you call a cow without legs?" Hermione asked joking.  
            "Hmm, that was completely random… But I don't know?  Legless Cow?"

            "No! Ground Beef!"  Hermione laughed and so did Harry; she continued, "Where do you find such cow?"

            "Where?"

            "Exactly where you found it!"  They both laughed at this seemingly stupid and random joke and told even more stupid jokes to each other until Hermione got serious.

            "Harry," Hermione said, "You never really told me about what it feels like without parents.  I mean you told me how the Dudley's treat you like crap, but Harry, you seem awfully quiet about this.  I am your best friend, and if you have something to share, please share.  You're never in a truly happy mood you know…"

            "I am in a good mood now," Harry said, but he sighed and said, "Well I guess you're right.  I'm never that truly happy.  I want to be loved, Hermione."

            "Well I love you Harry, as a sister and a friend."

            "Thank you Hermione, but it's.. it's different.  I want the companionship of well, someone special if you know what I mean,"

            "You mean like Leslie and I?"

            "Yes Hermione, it feels so lonely!"

            "Oh my Harry! You will find someone." Hermione said.  So Harry and Hermione talked and talked.  They haven't had such a deep conversation for such a long time and it felt good to release some of their emotions.

            That night, Harry finally had a peaceful dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Wanderer

Author's Note: Yes short chapter, but I want to keep this chapter short… for a reason of course.  Many Diablo II players will recognize the scene played in this chapter.  Please R&R! 

Chapter 8: The Wanderer

            An inclement snow storm was outside the large wooden inn of the monastery.  An old man sat in the corner, moaning in suffering and saw horrific demonic visions of his memory or dreams.

            What the man saw was not for mortal eyes—he saw a flaming band of dark skeleton warriors with a dark figure in a cloak behind the flames, laughing its demonic sound…

            The old wizened man finally woke from his many nightmares and saw the dark figure appear from the doorway.  The snow was still falling behind him as a gush of cold air swept through the room.

            The mumbling of the bar stopped, as all men cast their eyes upon the dark wanderer.

            He walked in barely able to carry the weight of his sword.  Could this be the great hero that saved the realm?  The dilapidated dark figure?  The cloaked man dragged his sword along as the other men in the room returned to their discourses.

            Suddenly, the dark figure violently stuck his great sword into the wooden floor.  Again, all eyes cast upon him.  The wandered shook uncontrollably, as if he was trying to contain a demonic force inside him.

            The men around the room laughed at this sight, but lo!  The great hero lost his battle from within!

            The flames in the room turned into hellish imps that jumped out of the urns and lit the inn ablaze.  An aperture opened from the center as flames and condemned souls escaped from their hellish home.

            Skeletons jumped out of the pit.

            The men in the room screamed.  Some tried to fight with their swords.  But they were too weak, the skeletons stabbed them fiercely with inhuman speeds into the heart of the brave men.

            Some men tried to run, but the damned souls penetrated their cowardly heart and flew right through.  These men screamed in pain as their heart had just been vaporized inside them, fell to the ground on their knees and burned with the evil flames.

            The wanderer at this time tried to contain these demons, and alas he did.  But not without consequences.  The inn was ablaze and all but the old wrinkled men survived.

            The old man, without money, without family followed the wanderer soullessly out into the freezing storm as the oscillating shadows of the lamp above whimpered in pain…

            "Harry! Harry!" Hermione shook Harry as his eyes slowly opened.

            "Ahhh!!!!" Harry yelled.

            "What is it Harry!" Hermione asked holding him to her bosom.

            "The skeletons! The evil spirits!  Hell!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!" Harry yelled again.

            "Shhh, it's okay Harry," Hermione whispered stroking Harry's yet black hair.

            When Harry calmed down he asked, "What time is it?"

            "It's about nine PM, you said you were doing your homework, but when I walked in here, your eyes were closed and your whole body was trembling."

            "Damn, it was so scary Hermione, it was scarier than anything I ever saw, even Volde.."

            "Shh, don't talk Harry, just relax, we'll be at Hogwarts tomorrow and everything will be all right."

            Indeed, tomorrow was the first day of school and Harry and Hermione had to take the train to Hogwarts.  At Hogwarts, the schoolmaster Dumbledoor was the most powerful wizard in the world, so they had nothing to fear—or so they thought.

            Hermione just fell asleep stroking Harry's hair and holding him in his arms…


	9. Chapter Nine: The Magical Steam Engine

Chapter 9: The Magical Steam Engine

            Leslie got up from his bed and blinked.  He sighed, today would be the last day of his vacation, and tomorrow morning, he would be on the airplane back to America.  However, the first thing on his mind was Hermione.  He wouldn't be able to see Hermione for a long long time, so he planned to break up with her.  

            A long distance relationship of this length, he thought, would never work.  He thought it was unfair and pounded his fist against the bedpost.  The only girl that ever took an interest in him would be taken away.  Not by a person, or a thing, or a disease, but by some stupid problem with the place they lived.

            So Leslie did all his morning routine gloomily and was startled by his host, Tom, "Yo Leslie, something wrong?"

            Leslie cleared his throat and said, "Yea, today is the last day you'll see Hermione."

            "Ah Jeezes that must suck majorly!"

            "Yea it does, well I guess I'll have to go say farewell to her," Leslie sighed as he headed towards the door.

            "Hey," Tom said as Leslie turned around, "Be happy today, and you two have a good time before… it all ends.  Okay?"

            "Yea, thanks Tom," Leslie said as he walked across the lawn towards Hermione's house.

            Before Leslie even knocked on the door, Hermione opened it and she jumped on him and started to kiss him passionately.  Leslie kissed back, but soon he pulled away, straightened his cloths and said, "Um… Hi Hermione."

            Hermione had a small droplet of tears in her eyes and said, "Oh, Leslie, today I am going to school. And we will never see each other again!"

            Leslie hugged Hermione and said, "Yea, but lets have fun for the last minutes we can be together!"

            Hermione cleared her eyes and said, "You're right, I'm sorry. Well, I have to go now to London to take the train to my school, do you want to come with me?"

            Leslie said, "It's okay Hermione, well I think we should get going then."

            Leslie and Hermione let go of each other, and Hermione ran upstairs to get her trunk.

            Leslie saw Harry staring at him.  Leslie didn't know what Harry's countenance showed, but he was sure that Harry wasn't happy about something, so Leslie asked Harry politely, "Harry, what's wrong?  Are you mad at me or anything?"

            Harry just shook his head and said, "Oh, sorry, I'm just sad for Hermione because she won't see you again.  You have been so great to her, and she was so happy to have found you. And me  being her best friend, we'll I'm just also sad to her."

            Leslie then smiled at the complement, but also felt sad for the fact that he won't see Hermione again and said, "Oh, thanks Harry."

            Harry just merely nodded and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

            And thus they arrived the London train station.  They talked happily reminiscing of all the fun times they had this summer.  Leslie squeezed Hermione's hand, for he knew that this would be the last ten minutes of his life he would spend with his only girl.

            Harry, however, was looking forward for a new school year, but again, he was also saddened by the bittersweet farewell.

            They arrived the gate and Hermione took Leslie in her hands and said, "Oh Leslie, I must go now!  I will write Leslie, and I will call you!  And perhaps, we may see each other again…"

            Leslie responded, hugging her, "Hermione… you were the only girl in the world who ever liked me, and I would like to thank you for spending your time with me.  Farewell Hermione!"

            They kissed a long kiss and Hermione entered the gate and disappeared into the masses of people.

            Leslie quickly ran to the ticket center, for he got another peculiar urge in him again to do what this voice in his head to do…

            He bought a cheap ticket and entered the gate.  Next to him, he heard what appears to be an eleven year old say, "I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!  I will be meeting all these wizards and witches!"

            So Leslie followed this family until they reached the platform between four and five with a wall separating the middle.

            He saw the little kid along with his family run right into the wall and disappear.  To an ordinary Muggle, this would be quite amazing, but to Leslie, he was used to this "magical" happenings.  Thus, Leslie closed his eyes and hesitantly ran into the wall sticking out his arms so that in case he won't go right through.

            However, Leslie felt a rush of cold air and when he opened his eyes, he was in awe of what he saw.

            There it was, a old fashion grandiose steam engine that said "Hogwarts Express" on.  Its ornate golden plating and beautiful design fascinated Leslie.

            Just as Leslie was staring in awe of this beautiful vehicle, he heard someone say his name, "Leslie Li, so we meet again."

            He turned around and saw it was that wretched Draco Malafly again.

            Before he could run, he heard him say, "Stupefy!" 

            Leslie found himself not able to move.  He tried to yell for help but couldn't.  Immediately, he saw the men who he heard Draco's dad chant, "Nevisibale!"

            They then shoved Leslie into the back of the train in a small compartment.  However, to Leslie's surprise, no one noticed his poor body being pushed around by these criminals, as if he didn't exist at all.

            Then, when Leslie was able to regain his movements again, he looked down and say that he was invisible!  He couldn't see he feet or anything.  However, soon again, he reappeared.  But this wasn't much relief either, for the two men and Draco was standing there menacingly looking at him.

            Draco's father barked at Wormtail, "Put a silencing charm on this room, I don't want people to hear us!"

            Wormtail muttered something waving his wand and said, "It is done sir."

            Draco's father then order, "Excellent, Draco, you shall keep this fool here until you get to Hogwarts.  If he moves one bit, you have my permission to use the Cruciatus curse."

            "Yes father," Draco nodded gloomily.

            "And Leslie," Mr. Malfoly said, "This is just a little demonstration on what would happen if you do happen to say.. run away?"

            "_Cruicio!_" he roared pointing the want at Leslie.  The last thing Leslie remember before the pain began was Draco gasping saying, "Please father no!"

            Leslie fell to the ground twitching in the most pain he ever felt before. It felt every sinew, ever bone in his body broke and shattered and was pushing up against his tormented muscles.  He yelled and screamed, but no one could hear him.  To Leslie, it was an eternity, but it was really only three seconds and the pain soon subsided.

            Leslie saw Mr. Malfoly slap his son as Wormtail suddenly started to shrink and turned into a rat, and Draco's father put the rat in his pocket at left muttering, "Stupid son."

            So Leslie and Draco sat there, staring at each other in anger, in hate.  Draco held his wand up.  As the train began to jerk and soon started to move, Draco said, "Look, I really really apologize for what my father did.  I will let you go now… you are a Mudblood and you do not belong in the wizarding world.  When we get to Hogwarts, I'll take you to Dumbledoor and you will be back at your stupid Muggle world and will forget whatever happened here.  I am usually not like this, but I am just doing this to spite me dad… that asshole.   If you tell anyone that the great Draco Malfoly saved your ass, I will personally hunt you down and use that curse without remorse.  Now run Mudblood before I change my mind!"

            Leslie exited the compartment and ran.  As he ran, he bumped into a person.  "Oh, I'm so sorry."

            "Leslie? Leslie! What are you doing here?"  exclaimed Harry.

            Leslie looked up, and yes, indeed it was Harry.  He was wearing the "wizarding" robes and was eating something that looked like moving chocolate frogs.

            "Oh Harry, I know your wizard, I have been spying on you, I'm sorry Harry, here, I'll explain everything."

            Harry and Leslie walked back to their compartment where Leslie saw Hermione again, and there was a new person there too—Ron.

            So Leslie told Harry all about his adventures in Diagon Alley, his frightful nightmares, and what just happened with Draco.

_Author's Note:  Yes, a nice Draco???? Well, everything will soon be explained and the adventures shall begin!  Please stay in tune for next time: Leslie meets Ron, and what will happen to Leslie!  Please R&R!_


	10. Chapter Ten: Hogwarts Revisited

Author's Note: YAY, finally a long chapter. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I live on reviews!

Chapter 10: Hogwarts Revisited

            When Leslie finished explaining all his adventures to Harry, Hermione, and Ron (leaving out his romance with Hermione).

            "Wicked!" the read haired boy, Ron exclaimed, "You're an amazing Muggle… or perhaps you're a wizard!  I mean you have those powers!"

            Leslie blushed a little and said, "Erm, well… maybe my hosts will be worried about me soon, so I need to get back…"

            "If you are a wizard you can stay at Hogwarts," Ron exclaimed.

            "Perhaps," Leslie smiled, "we shall see, can you tell me a little bit about Hogwarts?"

            Harry then explained, "Well, Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches.  It is hidden in the Muggle world… any ordinary Muggle would see it as a haunted castle or something.  There are four houses in Hogwarts: Griffindor (that's us) who are suppose to be brave and honest, Ravenclaw who are wise and smart, Hufflepuff who are friendly and charitable, and Slytherin who are shrewd and cunning.  Don't talk to any Slytherins because most of the are evil.  That Draco you told us about is a Slytherin… and he is well, our worst enemy.  The headmaster Dumbledoor is the most powerful wizard in the world."

            "And of course Harry was the only one that ever survived Voldermort, the greatest evil of wizards in the world—and that's how he got his scar!" Ron said patting Harry on the back.

            "Well, that's right," blushed Harry.

            Leslie nodded his head and said, "Oh, so that's how you got your scar.  Well, I am sure I will learn more about this… Hogwarts when I get there eh?  Oh one thing, Hermione?  May I speak with you in private for a second?"

            Harry gave Leslie an angry look (Ron looked bewildered).  Leslie saw Harry's look and suddenly understood.  All the times Harry stole looks at Hermione… all the times Harry gave Leslie a painful look when Leslie kissed Hermione or did anything with Hermione… all the times when Harry avoided them…

            Hermione and Leslie both blushed as Hermione led Leslie out to another compartment.

            "Hermione… I…" Leslie chocked, he didn't know what to say or do with the situation.  They just broke up and… suddenly Hermione kissed.

            Leslie gently pushed Hermione away.  She had a hurt look on her face and said, "Why not Leslie?"

            "Because… Hermione, I don't belong with you.  I realize it now Hermione, that you are meant for Harry.  That boy, he's in denial but he really likes you.  Can't you see the way he looks at you?  And the way he looks at me?  Hermione, you are a witch, and I'm a nonmagical Muggle."

            "Leslie…" Hermione started to cry.

            "Shhh, it's okay," Leslie said as he hugged her, "Now, go now, have fun with Harry, I know you will… he'll make you happy."

            Leslie gave Hermione a long hug and wiped the tears off her face.  They both reentered the Harry and Ron's compartment.

            Leslie whispered to Ron as they were all sitting down, "I broke up with her… it's for her own good."

            Leslie then noticed Harry flash a sudden smile but then composed himself as he sat down.  Leslie smiled to himself, and thought, the genius Leslie scores again with a correct answer!

            During the ride, Leslie got to know a bit about Ron.  Ron wasn't exactly the richest person in the world, but he was an extremely nice person. Ron has many brothers and one sister named Ginny; however, he was always made fun of for being poor and having such a large family.

            During their conversation, a frail clumsy looking boy peeped his head into Leslie's compartment.

            "Hey Neville," Harry, Hermione and Ron said in unison, "lost something again?"

            Neville looked quite embarrassed and said, "Um… yea… have you seen my owl?  The big gray one?"

            "Owl?" Harry asked, "What happened to your toad?"

            "Oh… um, I accidentally dropped him on a Muggle street and he got ran over by a car."

            "Ouch," Ron said (but he couldn't help giggling), "so how'd you get the owl?"

            "A magical plant growing contest… Grandma had me enter one and I won, but now I lost it."

            "Well well, if it isn't the two Mudbloods, our _favorite_ celebrity, the poor freak, and butterfingers…" said Draco as he passed Leslie's compartment with too goon-like boys who looked like total idiots.

            "You better watch it Draco," Harry said.

            "Or else what?" Draco threatened.

            Leslie shot a penetrating glance and Draco.  Draco saw this and immediately turned his head away.  Then Draco was smart enough to realize he was out numbered and quickly left.

            "I hate that kid!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron said in unison.

            Leslie laughed a little and said, "I can see why, but you know… he did save me."

            "Yea, but you better tell Headmaster everything, or it could get dangerous."

            "Here, you better wear this," Harry said to Leslie as he handed him a robe, "I don't want you to be too conspicuous."

            Leslie changed into the comfortable wizarding robe.  The rest of the train ride was quite pleasant as Leslie tried out some of the wizarding snacks such as the chocolate (_moving!)_ Frog, the every flavored beans and some other mystical foods.

            Back in the castle of Hogwarts, headmaster Dumbledoor said to the half giant Hagrid, "Leslie's coming, make sure he get sorted; and have him report to me after the ceremony.  It is very important that he get sorted understood?"

            Hagrid nodded and said, "Yessir.  I vill mak'e shura he gh'ets sorded virhgt away."

            Hagrid left the headmaster's office and Dumbledoor smiled and said to himself, "And so the Prophesy shall begin today."

            Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Leslie all exited the train, it was still a little light out and there was this huge giant man with a beard and kind face there directing all the students.  Harry told Leslie that that was Hagrid, the professor for care of magical creatures and the gatekeeper.

            "Fir'st yea's ova here wit me, the res of ya take da cart ta school," boomed Hagrid.

            "Um, I assume I go with you guys," Leslie hesitated.

            "No siree, you Leslie come wit me wit da fi'rst yea's," Hagrid said.

            Leslie just gave Harry a bewildered look and followed the little first years (who in the Muggle world would be 6th graders) towards a huge lake with small boats.

            "No more den three ta a boat, Leslie ya come wit me," Hagrid boomed again.  Thus the little children all scurried nervously to the wooden boat as Leslie sat in the boat with the huge giant.

            As the boats started to magically move, Leslie was about to see through the fog the castle of Hogwarts.  It was magnificent!  Its luminescent windows shone hazily through the fog and its towers loomed above.  The castle seemed to be standing on some sort of cliff with a grass field, but it was too foggy to see this prodigious scene.

            "Everayon duck!" Hagrid yelled as the boats began to go under the cliff.  Leslie ducked and when Hagrid told everyone it was alright to get up, they were at a dock.  To Leslie's surprise, he also saw another tall boy much like him with the bunch of first years, but he probably thought he was just one of them upperclassmen to help out the little kids.

            Everyone got on the dock as Hagrid opened a huge door and a stern looking middle age witch stood there.  She said, "Good evening Hagrid."

            "Goo' Evnen' Professor Mcgonagall," Hagrid replied.

            "Come with me children," the witch said as all the children followed her with wonderment through the castle corridors.

            "Welcome to Hogwarts," said the stern-looking woman, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.  The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.  You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

            "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.  While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule braking will lose house points.  At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor.  I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

            "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school.  I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

            The first years and Leslie entered what seemed to be an enchanted huge great hall.  The ceiling seemed to have no end, and the hall was big enough to hold twenty houses!  

            Professor Mcgonagall walked up to the stage area and placed a stool and a old worn hat which began to sing:

Ohhh, I am the sorting hat 

_I may look like a worn bat,_

_But I am not, I am the sorting hat!_

_So which house will you be?_

_Well then, I shall see!_

_You may be the Noble Griffindor,_

_Who has the heart of the lion_

_The honest and great Griffindor!_

_Or you may be the Wise Ravenclaw!_

_As smart as anyone can be_

_With the intelligence of the wise Ravenclaw!_

_Or you may be the friendly Hufflepuff_

_With loyalty on your side_

_To be the amiable Hufflepuff!_

_Finally you can be the shrewd Slyiterin_

_Who gets his way like the snake_

_And become the cunning Slyitherin!_

_So there you go,_

_And don't you mope!_

_Me the sorting hat will know!_

            Everyone clapped after this magical song and Professor Mcgonagall said, "Quiet down quiet down, the sorting will begin.  I will call your name and please sit on the stool and put the hat on."

            She called all the first years and then when it got to the "L" section, she called Leslie.

            Leslie nervously sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head.  Actually a part of his scientific mind still cannot believe what is happening because even what he saw, this was still so surreal.

            The hat began to talk in his head, "Hmm…. I sense great intellectual power in you… and a strange ancient magic that you process… I shall put you in RAVENCLAW!"

            Leslie noticed all the people of one particular table was clapping, and as well as Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

            Then, a pretty girl with black hair wearing a "P" pin on her robes greeted Leslie and said, "Hi I am Cho Chang, the prefect here for Ravenclaw.  May I ask, what year are you in?"

            "Um… I'm not sure," said Leslie a bit embarrassed.

            "Oh, I'm sure Dumbledoor will know what to do, why don't you come sit down and eat when the food is ready!" said Cho enthusiastically as she went to great the other new Ravenclaw students.

            Leslie was also a bit uncomfortable with the fact that everyone here was British, and his American accent, or rather the lack of accent made him stand out.

            "Hey… are you from American?" asked a nervous first year.

            "Yes I am," Leslie said.

            "Oh… my mommy and daddy died there," the girl said then looked away.         Leslie looked at this girl who for some reason had a strange resemblance to himself!  But of course, he was probably nervous being here in a strange castle with people he never saw before.

            "Oh, I am so sorry."

            Just then, a old wizard with a white beard boomed, "Quiet down everyone, quiet down!"

            All the students were silent then he continued, "Welcome to Hogwarts again.  I am Professor Dumbledoor, for those of you who don't know, and am the Headmaster of this school.  I just have a few announcements before we begin eating.  The Forbidden Forest, of course is forbidden, and we do not know the status Voldermort so please be careful whenever you exit school grounds.  That's all for this year, have a nice and productive school year.  Oh, and one more thing, dig in!"

            Dumbledoor snapped his fingers and lo! Delicious food appeared on the tables.  Leslie, who was already very hungry started eating the savory food.

            When the food was all eaten, a mean looking teacher with greasy hair tapped Leslie on the back and said, "Professor Dumbledoor wishes to see you."

            Leslie followed him towards the front of the hall where the white bearded man was.

            "Thank you Servus, if you don't mind, I would want some privacy with Leslie."

            The greasy-haired man left and Dumbledoor said, "Welcome to Hogwarts Leslie Li."

            Leslie was quite shocked that the staff knew his name and asked, "If you don't mind sir, why do you know my name?"

            "Ah, yes, Leslie, you have powers Leslie.  Very powerful ancient magic to be exact.  I cannot tell you what it is just yet, you have to find them out yourselves.  Oh, yes, I almost forgot to tell you.  Your foster parents already know about this… that is why they sent you to England in the fist place.  They figure that if you find out yourselves by spending time with Harry and Hermione, the news would be less shocking to you.  Unfortunately, I am aware you had some rather… adventurous things that happened to you… but that's okay.  Also I need to give you this," Dumbledoor said holding out a huge dusty book and what appears to a very thick gray wand with beautiful carvings on it, "This book you may not open now… but you, Harry, and the rest of your comrades will know when to open the book.  This is your wand.  I know it is different than the rest of your friend's wands, but as I said, you have a strange ancient magic; and this wand is called Blackhand's Key.  It was once the wand of a great magician, I believe you will make good use of it—for it will guide your powers.  However, you may not use the want now… you will know when you can use it, and for now, you may us this."  Dumbledoor handed Leslie another wand, but this was much plainer… it was just a wooden stick and some ornaments, but he saw this was the type of wands his friends used.

            "Thank you sir," Leslie said in awe as he held the items in his hands and left to search for his friends.

Author's Note: Yep, for all you Diablo players—yep Leslie's got the Blackhand's key.  Very nice wand in the game actually, +2 necro skills, +1 curses, etc…  Well review please!


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Red Portal

Author's Note: Hehe yep, short chapter, because last chapter was long.  Read and Review!

Chapter 11: The Red Portal

            Leslie woke up the next early morning feeling great.  His four poster bed was extremely comfortable, and he did indeed like the furnishing of the Fifth Year dormitory.  Below the dormitory was the Ravenclaw common room, where only Ravenclaw house members were allowed to stay.

            Leslie still wasn't sure if he was going to stay at Hogwarts or go back to his American school, but he liked the mood of the castle… the magical atmosphere and the magic itself fascinated Leslie.

            Harry, on the other hand, didn't sleep so well, for he had premonitions of an impending portal that will open and take he and his friends in a far away place.  Lo and behold, it came true:

            Harry met Hermione and Ron already in the Griffindor common room.  It was still empty because this was a Saturday and there was no school.  Just as the trio was about exit the doorway of the common room (which was guarded by a talking portrait of a fat lady), a pretty girl of fifteen ran down the girl's dormitory staircase and yelled, "Harry, Hermione, Ron!  Wait up!"

            The trio turned around and saw it was Lavender, who was also a fifth year.  They said, "Good morning Lavender."

            "Hey mind if you join you?  I woke up because Hermione's noisy shower woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep."

            "Um sure," Ron mumbled.

            "So where are you all going to?" Lavender asked.

            "Food," Ron mumbled again.

            "Food," Harry followed.

            "Oh all you boys think about is food," Hermione giggled.

            So the four walked down to a circular hall where all the four stairwells of the four common rooms met.  

            Ron was surprised to see his sister, Ginny Weasly standing there in her nightgown waiting impatiently.

            "Ginny, what the hell are you doing this early in the morning!  Hurry up and get dressed you have to be freezing!" Ron scolded at Ginny in a brotherly way.

            "You people go away, I have some unfinished business," Ginny retorted.

            "Oh and what is this?"  Ron said

            "Just go away!  You'll ruin my plan," cried Ginny.

            "Ginny, I thought I told you not to bring your idiotic friends," a sound from the Slythern stairwell said.

            "Draco!" Harry yelled, "Leave Ron's sister alone!"

            "Ha! Even she said, she had unfinished business!"  Draco retorted.

            "Hey hey hey.  What's all this commotion down here," replied another noise coming from the Ravenclaw hallway.  It was Leslie who yawned and held a large book and two wands that peeped from his pocket.

            Lucious Malofy (Draco's father), and Wormtail was hiding beneath the Slytherin stairwell observing all this.

            "We should do it now!  The time is right and Harry Potter shall soon be in the hands of Lord Voldermort," Lucious whispered to Wormtail.

            "But sir, all Harry's friends are there… that would mean he would have help on the other side… and also sir your son is there!"

            "Ah, Harry's friends shall die with Harry; and as for my son, he's useless anyway," snickered Lucious.

            And so, they began to chant some arcane verse of ancient magic as they appeared from the stairwell.

            "Father what are you doing here!" exclaimed Draco.

            "Shut up!  You are no longer my son!"  Lucious said, then he continued to chant with esoteric words.

            A swirl of wind and fantastic colors began to surrounded the seven teenagers.  Everything around appeared fuzzy and blurry.

            Harry still saw Lucious take out some sort of long staff and held it high above his head as he continued to loudly chant the incoherent arcane magical verses.  The wind and the colors began to swirl faster and faster…

            "Damn it Draco!  Okay, everyone hold hands, we are doing through this together."

            Just as everyone began to hold hands and form a circle as they were completely enveloped by the wind and the swirling masses of color.  Everyone did manage to hold hands except for Lavender, but alas it was too late.

            The strong pulling force seemed to suck  all of them towards the spiraling red tunnel below them.  Lavender was sucked down first, and because she did not latch on to anyway, she disappeared into the portal.

            "LAVENDER!!!!!!!!"  the remaining six teenagers (except for Draco) yelled.

            Then the remaining six was too pulled down into the swirling spiraling mass of the red portal…

Many thanks to:

_Chero-Anglel: thank you for your fantastic reviews.  And if you get a chance, read her Soul Mates, it's a very good story!_

_Gracious Presence: Your funny reviews and support are welcomed!  And again readers, read her fics too (especially "Taking another chance with love"_

_Ryoko Blue- your fics are awesome and I am honored for you to review mine!_

_Red Lady- your fics about Diablo 2 are just hilarious!  Well thanks for reviewing!_

_Thank you for all the rest of ya who reviewed!_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Into the Ancient World

Author's Note: Yep they entered the world of Diablo II.  Diablo 2 players should be familiar with this now…

Chapter 12: Into the Ancient World

            Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Leslie spiraled lower and lower through the red swirling portal.

            "Hold me in place, the book! The book!" Leslie exclaimed as he saw the old book Dumbledoor give him float in front of him.

            Thus, Ron and Ginny who was originally holding hands with Leslie grabbed his shoulder as Leslie grabbed the book.

            He opened it, but the words seemed to be disappearing, first the later pages started to disappear and one by one but swiftly, the words on each preceding page disappeared into the whiteness of the book.  The book itself also seemed to be getting younger as the scratches and crevices of years past disappeared from the book.

            Suddenly, a blinding flash of white light emerged from below and the six closed their eyes.

            They all landed on their butts with a thud on a cold hard grassy ground.

            Harry opened his eyes and looked up, but the portal was gone.

            "Shit!" Leslie exclaimed as he started to panic, "Where the hell are we! And the pages of the book!  Gone!"  He closed the book and looked around.

            They were in some sort of cold grassy plain.  But the vitality of the grass seemed to be failing, the yellow and green hue of the grass suggested that there had been a long period of suffering.

            The sky was gray with looming menacing clouds as it started to rain.

            "Ack!  Rain!" Hermione exclaimed, "We need to find some shelter or something."

            Suddenly however, they all heard painful moaning sounds as humanoid creatures rose from the dirt.

            "Zombies!" Draco exclaimed!  Indeed they were zombies, their torn flesh could be sent through their ripped clothing.  They were still bleeding, as the undead blindly stuck out their arms and slowly limped towards the six teenagers.

            "SHIT!" Ron exclaimed, "We're all going to die!"

            "Relax people," Harry said in a brave tone, "Everyone take out their wands and curse and hex them until we find a way out!"

            And so, everyone took out their wands; Leslie took felt his pocket for his wand and found the Blackhand Key wand.  _You must not use it until you know you are ready_, Dumbledoor's voice repeated in his mind.  Leslie nodded and was about to put this ancient wand into his pocket and take out another one when he noticed a little note attached to it that said, "_Erigo ossis_"

            Leslie looked confused as he looked at the piece of paper and took out his other wand.  Well, he thought to himself, I don't know any spells, so this is useless!

            Harry and everyone else was yelling "_Stupefy!_" But it wasn't working, the zombies weren't affected by the stunning spell and continued to limp towards them.

            "Stay back," Draco warned as he pointed his wand at one of the zombies, "_Advra Kevara!_" 

            A stunning flash of green light emerged from Draco's wand and the beam hit the zombie.

            The zombie was stunned for a second but continued to walk towards them.

            They were only twenty meters away, and there was at least fifteen of them.  "What?  How they how does this curse not work?"

            They tried all the curses and hexes they could think of but nothing seemed to work on these undead creatures.

            Hermione thought for a second as the Zombies were closing in on them, "Because they are already dead!  That's why Draco's killing curse won't work!  The spells we think of are all spells for the living!  Damn it, just throw the rocks at them!"

            Thus, everyone began throwing rocks at the zombies and Harry said, "Focus on one zombie, then on another.  Aim for the head"

            The six teenagers frantically began pegging one zombie with rocks.  Finally, the zombie collapsed from the ground, for even the undead could not take that much beating.

            Leslie suddenly figured out that the piece of paper was a spell for him, so he pointed his wooden wand waved it at a zombie walking towards him and yelled, "_Erigo ossis!_"  A sparkle of white light emerged from Leslie's wand and sprinkles of white swiftly flew towards the zombie.  But nothing happened.  Leslie never felt so spent, he felt that the spell drained almost all of his energy left…

            Hermione saw this and thought for a second then exclaimed while still pegging rocks (another zombie went down), "Leslie!  You said you have some connection with the dead!  Use the spell on the dead zombie!"

            The zombies were now less than ten meters away.  Leslie felt totally enervated, but he mustered all his well and waved his wand and whispered, "_Erigo ossis!_".

            Again, the same sprinkles of white light flew towards the (finally) dead zombie.

            The white sprinkles swirled around the rotting carcass and lo!  The carcass began to split as blood and guts seemed to be pushed outward from the body.  A skeleton began stand up from the dead body.

            The teenagers were now too astonished at Leslie's feat to throw rocks and just stood there… watching as the zombies still continued to limp towards them.

            The skeleton finally stood up completely as a ax magically slowly appeared it its hands.

            Leslie, at this moment felt a connection between himself and the skeleton and thought to the skeleton, "Kill the zombies" but then he fainted and fell to the ground.

            "Leslie!" Harry cried.

            Leslie's skeleton began to walk towards the incoming zombies and it slashed its ax behind one's back.  The zombie went limp and fell to the ground.

            Draco saw their new found ally and had new found courage as he charged towards one of the zombies punching and kicking it.

            "Hermione!"  Harry shouted as a zombie wrapped its rotten arms around her neck.

            Hermione turned around, but the zombie already started to choke the life out of Hermione.

            "NO!" Harry screamed as he lunged towards that zombie and pulled it off of Hermione and kicking it of the ground but not before the zombie was able to bit a piece of Hermione's neck off.

            With the zombie tried to get up from the ground, Harry quickly took a medium sized bolder on the ground and smashed its head with it.  The zombie of course, died.

            "No Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as she fainted, and the blood of her wound flowed swiftly out.

            Harry quickly placed his whole hand on Hermione's wound to prevent the bleeding whispering her name, "Hermione…"

            Ginny, however, being the innocent little girl she was, was totally scared and just stayed close to her brother Ron.

            Ron, like Draco and Harry started to punch, kick and throw rocks at the zombies with all his living might.

            Finally, after a long hard worn battle, the zombies laid dead before our heroes.  Mostly, though, it was Leslie's skeleton who did the killing because it was the only "person" that had a sharp weapon.

            "I'll go find help!" Ron exclaimed.

            "That's a good idea, we got Leslie's skeleton here to protect us," Harry gave Ron a weak smile as he was still holding his hand over Hermione's wound.

            Ron ran.  He never ran harder in his life.  He ran for himself, for his friends.  Ron saw smoke far away, and he saw light in the dim misty horizon.  Ron certainly hoped that it was a camp with people as he ran towards it.  However, he didn't get any far when a huge wolf stopped his path.

            "Ahhh!!!" Ron yelled.

            But no one heard him.  The wolf lunged towards Ron as Ron helplessly fell to the ground… and was unconscious from the impact…

            The remaining conscious people of the party was all worried, for Ron did not return in half an hour.

            "RON!!!" Ginny yelled, but there was no reply.  Ginny started to cry, she couldn't bear to loose her favorite brother.  Then she started to stomp her feet and say, "This isn't fair!  I want my brother back! RON! RON!!"

            Draco seeing how Ginny was felt sorry for her, and held the crying Ginny.  Ginny didn't care if it was her enemy holding her.  It felt good, and she liked the feeling of another human holding her like that.

            "Shh, it's okay, we'll find your brother…" Draco whispered as he hugged her.

            Harry saw this and did not approve and said, but in a gentle tone, "Hey Draco, can you please not touch her?  Ron wouldn't be so happy."

            Draco didn't ever growl he just said to Harry politely, "Ginny needs to be held, she's really upset…"

            Harry understood and left himself tending to Hermione.  The bleeding stopped as he ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Hermione's wound.

            Leslie too woke up and was quite dizzy.  He asked shaking his head, "What happened?"

            Harry weakly smiled at Leslie and said, "Your skeleton and us killed the zombies.  That skeleton," Harry pointed towards the skeleton, "is sure an awesome ally!"

            The skeleton bowed.  Harry and Leslie saw this and gave a quick laugh.  Leslie said, "I feel like I have no energy left… that spell, it took a lot from me."

            "Yes, but it saved us!" Harry said and he looked up.

            "Uh-oh!" Harry said.  There was about ten reddish looking imps holding huge scimitar.  There was also a larger devil like red monster behind them holding a giant staff.

            Just then, a dark female figure leaped from out of nowhere and started kicking and punching the tiny monsters with huge swords.

            She then hurried towards the larger monster, slashed it a few times with her claw-like weapon and did an amazing roundhouse kick that finished it off.  

            The dark figure then picked up what the demon dropped—the staff he was holding.

            She held up the staff and boomed, "If thou want to live another day, I suggest you run before I slaughter thou all."

            With their leaders gone, the red imps scurried away like tiny rats.

            The dark figure walked towards Harry and others.

            Harry said, "Thank you!  You saved our lives!"

            Leslie added, "That was amazing!  But um, we have wounded here, and we lost a friend…"

            As the face of the dark figure came to view, Leslie noticed her face.  There was dust and soot on it probably from fighting.  She was rather plain looking, thought Leslie, but her eyes shone with a beautiful radiance like that of a cat hunting at night.  Yet she was young, very young, almost that of Leslie's age.

            "Quick, we must make haste.  I will take thee to the camp that I believe is not far from here.  I can smell the foul odors of demons chasing us.  Let's make haste!" She exclaimed.  Then she tied the staff to her back as she waited for Harry, Leslie, Draco, and Ron to get ready.

            Harry carried Hermione on his back as they jogged swiftly towards the horizon.  The journey was quiet; Leslie tried to start a conversation with their savior, but she didn't like talking so much.

            Harry saw lights emerging from the far distance, it must be the camp, he though.

            Finally their savior broke the silence and said to Leslie, "Thou art a necromancer?"

            Leslie looked up and replied, "A necromancer?"

            "Thou possess a skeleton risen from his grave." She motioned the skeleton jogging behind them.

            "That is true… but we come from… another world."

            "Thou art the prophesy to save my world?!"

            "What?" Leslie replied confused.

            "Quick, if thou art the prophesy, thou must be safe!"  She exclaimed and quickened the pace.

            Draco tripped over something and fell.  "Wait!  I fell!" Draco said.

            He looked to see what he tripped over—it was Ron!

            Ron grumbled and slowly got up.  "RON!" Ginny said as she ran towards him and hugged him.

            "Ouch!  Hey hey easy…" Ron said.

            "What happened?" Harry asked.

            "I don't know… some wolf jumped on me… and my neck hurts," Ron said as he felt his neck.

            "Oh my Merlin you have been bit!" cried Ginny.

            "Please, we must make haste to the camp!"  the dark woman said.

            They reached the gates of a fortress that was walled by a river and wooden spike fences.  There was three women there with bows and arrows guarding the entrance which was a huge wooden spiked door.

            "I have come to seek refuge in your camp!"  the dark woman said.

            The middle archer who was wearing a red cloak said, "Welcome to my camp, I am Kasyha, the leader of the rouges of the this camp.  Please come in."  Saying so, she gave a quick whistle and the doors opened.  Our party entered the battle torn encampment.

Many thanks to:

_Chero-Anglel: thank you for your fantastic reviews.  And if you get a chance, read her Soul Mates, it's a very good story!_

_Gracious Presence: Your funny reviews and support are welcomed!  And again readers, read her fics too (especially "__Die Nachtigall- The Nightingale")_

_Ryoko Blue- your fics are awesome and I am honored for you to review mine!_

_Red Lady- your fics about Diablo 2 are just hilarious!  Well thanks for reviewing!_

_Shanm- thanks for your reviews and read her story!  It is really funny and good!_

_Thank you for all the rest of ya who reviewed!_

_By the way, I just finished a Neville/Parvarti comedy lemon (sex) fic!  Be sure to check it out!  Needless to say… Neville…_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Rogue Encampment

_Author's Note: Hi!  Sorry about the long time not updating, I have been banned from fanfic for a week __L …. Anyhow, here's my 13th chapter enjoy!_

Act I: The Sightless Eye

Chapter 13: Rogue Encampment

            Harry entered the camp with Hermione's weight on his shoulders.  He looked around.  It was a medium size-fortress camp.  There were tents lined up along the ground for shelter.  Some cows and chickens were also kept here, probably for eggs and milk.  The whole camp was surrounded by sharp logs and there was a large wagon in the center.  It was a grim place, but it was a safe place for humans—for our heroes soon found out that it was one of the only few places in the West that was safe from demons…

            An elderly woman with a purple cloak hurried up the Harry along with two younger women.  The elderly woman said to Harry, "Greeting stranger, I see that you friend is hurt, please, carry her this way."

            Harry then carried Hermione to the side of the camp where there was a tent with different apparatuses and funny looking liquids.  The elder woman walked into the tent and said, "Please stranger, bring her in, and lay her on the bed."

            Harry obliged and gently lowered Hermione onto the wooden bed.  He winced when he saw her.  A bloody piece of cloth covered her neck, and her skin was pale.  She suddenly opened her eyes unusually wide and started to moan in pain.

            "What is it?!" Harry exclaimed.

            The woman placed a hand on Hermione's head and said to him, "She has been bitten by the great zombie Corpsefire.  He is the general among the zombies, and only until you kill him shall she be cured.  Because this zombie always has been seeking the bodily flesh of another human… so he can complete his demonic transformation.  Your friend here will get weaker… the wound of hers is a link between her and Corpsefire.  He will continue to drain her vitality, unless you can do something about it."

            Harry looked at her and said, "Oh but I did kill him!  I killed him over the field over there." 

He started to point at that direction when the woman stopped him and said, "No you did not kill Corpsefire, you merely injured him.  Trust me I know, so if you save her you must do what I tell you."

"And what is that," Harry asked.

"A task for you and your party, for I need your trust and Corspefire's head that can be obtained in the quest to heal her."

"What is the task?"

"There is a place of great evil in the wilderness.  Kashya's rouge scouts have informed me that a cave nearby is filled with shadowy creatures and horrors from beyond the grave.  I fear that these creatures are massing for an attack against our encampment.  If you are sincere about helping us, find the dark labyrinth and destroy the foul beats.  If you complete this task, I will reward you, and I will heal your friend."

"How can we?  We have no weapons, we are not even trained.  We come from another world!"

"I am sorry, but that is my offer, for I must trust you to heal her.  My healing magic will not work with deceit."

"Fine then, I will talk with my comrades…. And what is your name?"

"My name is Akara… I hope you make the right decision, and may the Great Eye watch over you."

Harry walked out, shaking his head in disbelief.  He must kill monsters to save his friend Hermione, yet there is no other way…

Harry returned to his party, who was getting set up by the two woman who walked with Akara for a new tent.

Leslie noticed Harry's return and said to him, "Oh, Harry, this is Eneria."  He said as he introduced their savior to Harry.

"I am honored to meet thou," she smiled.

"So am I, Eneria, I am Harry Potter."

"May I ask you a question Sir?" said she.

"Yes?"  Harried answered.

"May I join your party in your quest.  It appears you are traveling east like me, and you may require a decent fighter like me."

"East?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you are the prophecy—and you will be traveling East.  I am sorry I do not know more."

Harry thought for a moment and answered, "Well, I guess we can use some help now… so I guess you can join us."

"Oh thank you sir," she replied and soon returned to setting up their living quarters for this camp.

Harry soon addressed his friends during their meal and told them what Akara had told him.

"I suppose there is no other way, but are you sure you can trust these people?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"I don't know why not, they have fed us, and gave us shelter… you saw those monsters out there… this is not a safe world," Harry said, "If none of you are coming to save Hermione, I will go myself."

"No I will Harry, you have been a great friend to me during the summer… and I suppose, my.. my powers can aid  you," Leslie said.

"I will too," Ron said scratching his disappearing bite mark.

"If Ron is going, I am going with my brother," complied Ginny.

"Thou knowst I have pledged to help thou," Eneria said.  

"No way, I am not going to get myself killed!" Draco exclaimed in disgust, "You can have your stupid quest, but I am staying here.  Where it is safe!  I don't care if that stupid Mudblood dies!"

Everyone just stared at Draco; Harry said to him, "Draco, you don't have to go."

"Fine then, I won't."

And that was the end of that.

After their meal, Harry walked towards Akara's tent.  He noticed that the rain had stopped, and people started to build campfires around the encampment.  There was a dour buzz of conversation in the air, for it was obviously dangerous times in this world.  Harry was enthralled by the atmosphere, the mystical yet dangerous electricity that shivered in the air.

Akara seemed to know Harry was coming, she stood there.  Her face, lighted by fires gave a small friendly smile as she said, "Harry Potter, so what is your decision?"

"We will go… but I am afraid we are all exhausted, and cannot fight—will Hermione survive another day?"

"Ah yes, so your friend's name is Hermione… a beautiful name.  Are you her lover? My I am sorry, I forget sometimes of the young ones who seek passions of lovers, I was one of them," Akara sighed, "But back to the point, yes, Corpsefire will drain her energy slowly, but surely.  I think she still has two days before it is beyond hope, you may rest well today, and tomorrow, I will have Charsi prepare weapons for your party."

Harry blushed and said, "Thank you, but may I look at Hermione?"

"Of course," Akara said.

Harry gave a weak smile and walked into the tent.  It was dark inside, with a cable flickering on a table.  He sat next to her on the bed, and instinctively took her hand.  Harry looked at her, so peaceful, yet so hurt.  Harry wanted to weep, he didn't like to see Hermione so sick and fragile like that.

Akara stood at the doorway and smiled.  She could feel their affection for each other.  She stood there and watched as Harry slowly stroked her hair and held her hand for a long time.

"Harry, I believe you must sleep now."

Harry looked up, blushed and said, "Yes, thank you again, good night."

"Yes, sleep well, and may the Great Eye watch over you," Akara smiled as she disappeared into the tent.

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling he was squished aside.  Ginny was on one side of him and Ron was on the other side.  Harry pulled himself up and give a look chuckle of shock.  Leslie was curled up against Eneria and they were both sleeping like babies.

"WAKE UP!" Harry yelled at everyone.  They all started to peel their eyes open as Harry went to fetch some food.

When Harry returned everyone was fully dressed, sitting around the embers of the fire waiting for their food.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked.

"He's still sleeping, he's not coming remember?" Ginny said.

"Okay, well here's the food.  We need to go to Charsi after we eat to get our new gear.  Eat up, we have a long day ahead of us!"  Harry exclaimed.

And so they ate, and all walked to the far end of the camp where there was a little shack and different armor and weapons lying around a solid metal table.

A strong looking woman walked out of the shack and greeted Harry and his friends, "Hi! My name is Charsi.  I am the blacksmith around here.  I suppose you are the new strangers here that will do Akara's task huh?  Well, I have prepared some things for you—Akara's suggestions, hold on!"

She walked back in and carried a bunch of stuff and dropped them on the ground.  She took out a scroll of parchment and read, "Harry Potter?"

"Yes that's me," Harry stepped forward.  Charsi handed him a wooden club and a light metal buckler.  Harry looked at it, he swung it couple of times to get the feel of it.

"Ron Weasley?" Charsi asked.  Ron stepped forward and she handed him a small hand ax and a light metal buckler as well.  

"Draco?" Charsi asked.

"Um, he's not here," Harry said, "He's not coming with us."

"Oh," Charsi muttered.

Charsi gave Ginny a bow and two quiver of arrows.

"Um… I have no clue how to use this," Ginny blushed.

"I figured that," Charsi said, "Go see Kashya, I assume you met her?  She is off today for her post, see if she can show you a few things before you go."

Ginny ran off with her red hair bouncing.

"Well that's it," Charsi said, "Good luck to all of you.  Oh, and I do accept gold for new weapons and armor… also for repair if you need me.  Good luck again!"

Ginny, in the meantime, found  Kashya and said to her, "Excuse me Kashya, but may you please help me with the bow and arrow… we are going on a quest, and I require help, I have no clue how to use this."

Kashya looked at her suspiciously and said, "Don't know how to use it eh?  Well follow me here."

Kashya led Ginny outside the camp where there was a bunch of targets for practice.

Kashya showed then showed Ginny how to string the bow and shoot.  Kashya demonstrated as she pulled an arrow out from her back, strung her bow and release the arrow.  The arrow hit exactly on the target in the center.

"WOW, your good!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I have to be. I am the rouge leader," Kashya said proudly, "Try it."

Ginny then nervously took out an arrow.  She did what Kashya told her to and strung her bow.  Ginny focused on the target and let go of the arrow.

The arrow flew towards the target and only missed by a couple of inches.

"Wow.. Miss… what was your name?  You're a natural!  Try another! Are you sure you never used a bow before?"

"My name is Ginny… yea I never used one before," she said, surprised at her own self as she strung the bow.  Again, the arrow only missed a couple of inches to the left.

"Hm… you must either process the power of the Inner Sight or the power of the Amazons.  Here, I want you to try something, aim away from the target, but think with all your might to wish to hit the target."

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"Just aim slightly away from the target, but think in your mind that the arrow will hit the target."

Ginny looked bewildered but she strung the bow again and aimed slightly away from the target.  She let go as the arrow soared away from the target, but it slightly bent towards the target and hit part of the outer portions.  Ginny looked amazed on what she did.

"The arrow!  I went in the direction I wanted it to!" Ginny exclaimed

"Yes, you do process the power of the Amazon warriors, strange.  Where did you say you were from?" Kashya asked Ginny confusedly.

"I'm… I'm from another world…" Ginny began.

"Another world?"

"Ginny we have to go!" Ginny hear Harry yell.

"I'll tell you next time," Ginny said as she headed towards Harry and the party as they were leaving the camp.

            Harry handed Ginny four bottles of potion and a blue scroll.

            "What are these?" Ginny asked as she stuffed them in her pocket.

            "The red potions are magical healing potions, they will heal you when you get hurt in battle.  The blue scroll… I didn't really understand Akara but she said to read it, throw it down on the ground and walk through the portal that appears when we are in trouble, or when we completed the quest… she said it was something called the scroll of town portal or something."

            "Oh."

            "Well guys, let our adventure begin!" Harry said as they all swiftly walked into the cold plains and also as Leslie's skeleton joined them from outside the encampment.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Den of Evil

_Author's Note: Sorry about the long delay, but I hope you enjoy this nice long chapter!  There still might be some errors inside, so please tell me!  Again, RR!_

Chapter 14: The Den of Evil

            And so our heroes traveled, far into the cold plains of the Blood Moor.  The dark gray sky loomed above with a  sense of foreboding emanating in the atmosphere.

            Leslie's skeleton scouted ahead while the rest of the party trogged along the wet grassy ground.  They were just having a light easy conversation to ease their nerves form the oncoming battle, but Harry was just looking into the horizon, pondering.  Ruminating about _his_ Hermione.

            Since when was Hermione _his_, he thought to himself, she was his best friend, but never _his_.  But it was Harry who insisted on saving his loving friend… Harry was just confused… about his emotions—about love and fear, about friendship.

            Harry was just musing in his own little world when Ron exclaimed, "We found it!  We found the Den of Evil!"

            "Shhh…" whispered Eneria, "We do not wish to stir the temper of the monsters, silent we must be!"

            It was just a little rocky protrusion from the long plains, it was too irregular to be natural—perhaps it was made from some demonic magic that held the gloom of this wretched place!  A large dark hole envaginated into the rocky protrusion, and down the darkness went into the Den of Evil.  A bloody battle torn flag of the demons was stuck outside the entrance—for pictures of pentagrams, of demons and skulls embroiled on this torn horrific flag, and on top of the flag pole stuck a decaying skull of a once brave rogue warrior… The eyes sockets were now empty, as a raven perched in the falling hairs of the head and pecked the rotten meat…

            Leslie thought, using his new powers, to his skeleton ally and told it to scout into the cave. So the skeleton swiftly limped towards the cave, readying its hand ax as Leslie and the rest of the party followed behind.

            Harry placed his club on his left hand with his shield and took out his wand from his pocket.  "_Lumos Radai,"_ he muttered with his wand as a magical white light emerged out from all sides of his wand.  Harry then placed his wand between his teeth and resumed his right hand with the club.

            Leslie then noticed Harry's difficulty with the light source and pulled out his own wand and said to Harry, "Harry, I'll do the lighting, can you just show me how the spell is done?"

            Harry briefly explained the spell to Leslie, Leslie smiled and nodded as he waved his wand and whispered, "_Lumos Radai_!"

            Harry was relieved that he didn't have to hold his wand between his teeth and placed it back into his pocket.

            The skeleton started descending the steep moist and dark stairs of the cave, Harry following after and Leslie right behind Harry illuminating the path.  It was a short, but sinuous staircase and soon the reached the floor of the cave.

            Harry's wand only afforded a dim light in this large cave, but even with the dim light, he could see the treachery and evilness of the place… blood of the innocent spilled on the walls, and pictures of hell was drawn with the blood of innocent people.

            Harry heard a clashing sound, for it was Leslie's skeleton who already engaged the enemy…

            "Hark! Carvers… we must find the Shaman, for the Shaman can resurrect the Carvers!" Eneria exclaimed as she charged towards the reddish looking imps of hell holding huge knives.

            Seeing Eneria charged into the group of Carvers, Harry also felt a surge of courage in him as he yelled, also charging into the Carvers with his sword and club, "We shall fight with MIGHT!"

            As the sound of the "MIGHT" in Harry's words fell, many strange orange beams of light emergered from Harry's body, and also onto everyone else in the party.  This was the Aura of Might, the spirit that gave righteous warriors courage and power in battle.

            Ron also felt the strange sense of prowess sweep over him as he too charged into the group of Carvers.

            Ginny, also endowed with a new courage strung her new bow.  Her hands trembled a bit as she aimed for one of the Carver's head.  The pathetic vile creature looked up into Ginny's eyes for the last time… Ginny let go of her hand as the arrow punctured straight into the Carver's head.  The little monster fell down and died… for now.  Ginny strung a new arrow and looked for a new target…

            Leslie, on this time, was using all his energy and brainpower trying to command his one skeleton ally and trying to resurrect a new one from the Carver Ginny had just killed.  "_Erigo Ossis!_" Leslie shouted as he pointed his glowing wand towards the dead Carver.  Again, the penetrating white light shot through his wand and hit the dead monster as another skeleton began to rise from its grave for the price of Leslie's magical energy.

            Harry looked over at Eneria as she did an amazing uppercut with her wrist claws on one of the Carvers, slashing the blood out of its throat, and the hopeless monster flew into the wall and died.

            Harry held up his shield as he saw two Carvers swing their huge knives at him.  He blocked it, and with the mysterious new magical aura of his, he took a powerful swing and knocked the Carver to his right on the head.  The Carver was stunned for a bid, but not dead as Harry took another swing and killed it.  However, Harry was too slow with the swing in that the Carver to his left also took a swing with its big knife and gnashed a huge cut on Harry's arm.

            In pain and rage, Harry instinctively took a fast swing and brought the club right on top of the Carver's head.  The Carver fell down to the ground.  

            Ron saw Harry's injury and yelled, "Harry retreat!  I'll take of these!  Go take a potion!"

            Ron then began to swing his ax at the Carvers, but it wasn't easy, because like Harry, he wasn't an experienced melee fighter, but endowed with Harry's aura, he became magically more skillful than normal and fought the Carvers with some deftness.

            Harry walked back to where Leslie was standing (Leslie was in deep thought commanding his small "army" of the two skeleton) that he didn't even notice Harry walking next to him.

            Harry placed his club down and took out the flask of the red potion Akara gave him and gulped it down.  Of course there was tremendous pain on his arm, but the pain quickly went away and when Harry looked down at his right arm, there was not a single scratch on his arm!  Also, after drinking the potion, Harry felt that his vision became blurry, so he thought it might be his glasses, so he took of his glasses.  Lo!  Harry could see perfectly without glasses now!  The magical potion had some powerful healing properties!  Harry thought has he eagerly went into battle, with the thought of Hermione in his mind.

            Eneria, who was really the only real experienced fighter here, took down more than half of the Carvers everyone else did, for she had training in the Martial Arts of the west.  Her sharp eyes soon spotted the taller red devilish monster holding a staff.  And the monster spotted her to as he quickly summoned a fireball that sped to her direction.  Eneria just simple sidestepped and the fire hit the wall behind her.

            Eneria charged at the Shaman, because she knew that if he was distracted, the rest of the people wouldn't have to worry about the Shaman resuming his minions.  

            After dodging two more fireballs, Eneria was finally in range as she threw a punch.  But this Shaman was a lot smarter than Eneria had anticipated.  The Shaman swung its staff and Eneria's fast punch was threw off by the staff and this knocked her on the ground.  She quickly looked up from the ground and rolled to prevent being hit by another fireball.  Eneria then dived at the Shaman, hoping to trip him, but it again swung its huge staff, but this time, it hit Eneria straight on the back of her neck.  She fell down in pain, looking furiously into the evil eyes of the Shaman as it was about to finish her.  

            But good always prevails as an arrow flew and hit the Shaman right on its hand.  It gave a loud moan of pain, and with this slight distraction, Eneria managed to claw him once with her weapon on the leg.  The Shaman was now extremely angered, but before it could do anything again, another arrow flew right between its eyes and buried the shaft deep into the its depraved head.  The Shaman fell with a loud thud as the rest of the Carvers were also defeated.

            Our heroes regrouped and Harry said, "Wow, I never knew I could do that aura thing."  He looked around, and it appeared everyone still had the golden- orangish aura around him.

            Yes, these were not experienced fighters except for Eneria, but Harry's mystical aura perhaps magically taught them some skills.

            "Leslie," Eneria said, "Can you summon another skeleton?"

            "No, I'm sorry, even two is draining much of my energy," Leslie replied as the skeletons bowed to their master.

            After everyone drank their potions, Eneria searched the corpse of the Shaman.

            "Why are you searching its corpse?"  Ginny asked, "It's disgusting!"

            "These monsters may contain valuable stuff or nice weapons and armor," Eneria replied.

            "Ah!  See!" Eneria said as she pulled out a ornate looking wooden club from the Shaman.

            "This must be a special club, for look how fancy it is!"  Eneria exclaimed excitedly as she pulled out a red scroll, held it over the club, muttered a few words as the club and the scroll began to light up… She read, "Thy process the ancient club of Felloak, the club of the famous hunter for the tribe of the Inner Eye.  The user of this weapon will be endowed with resistance to the wrath of lighting and fire.  Striking upon the enemy will scold the enemy and a magical knockback will surely stun them for a period.  Again, this is the ancient club of Felloak…"  The red scrolled burned up as Eneria quickly dropped it to the ground.  She handed it to Harry and said, "Thou need this, drop your weapon and experience the power of Felloak!"

            Harry accepted the weapon as he dropped his own club.  Holding his new weapon gave him, he felt a great surge of power electrify through him.  The club felt light, yet strangely powerful.  "Thank you Eneria," Harry said.

            Just then, a large furry creature with greenish evil eyes stomped towards out heroes.

            "It's a Brute!" exclaimed Eneria, "Very powerful watch out!"

            Ginny quickly took out an arrow and shot it at the powerful monster.  The arrow buried into the fur of this large beast as it simply pulled out the staff of the arrow, with some red blood pouring out… continuing to stomp towards them.

            "We must save Hermione!  Charge!"  Harry exclaimed enthusiastically as he charged towards huge beast with his new club.  

            Leslie commanded his two skeletons to attack this vile beast.  The skeletons quickly limped towards the beast holding their axes in their bony hands.

            Ron tried to attack from a different angle as he ran behind the beast… just then, Eneria did a flying kick but just when her foot was about to make contact with the Brute's head, the beast quickly mauled her.  Eneria flew towards the cave wall and collapsed onto the ground in pain.

            The Brute then, with its new vile courage smashed one of Leslie's skeletons into pieces and swiped its huge claws towards Ron.  Ron ducked just barely as he swung his ax into the Brute's foot…

            "Eneria NO!" Leslie yelled as he hurried towards her.  He gently held her head up as scarlet blood dripped out of her mouth.  She coughed out some blood and just stared into Leslie's eyes.  For a moment, their stares locked, but Leslie remembered his task at hand and he took out a flash of healing potion and forced the suffering Eneria to drink it.  

            Eneria drank it slowly as her vitality slowly began to regain itself…

            At this point, the Brute was badly hurt by Ron and Leslie's skeleton.  Ginny, however, just simply did not have enough strength for her arrows to pierce more into the skin of the Brute, but she shot her arrows at strategic places.  An arrow flew into the eye as the Brute screamed in pain.

            Harry finally had an opportunity to strike the Brute, and with the magical strength of the Might Aura, he swung with all his might at the Brute's heart region.  At contact, the magical club was engulfed in flames and this caught the Brute's dry fur on fire.  As Harry pulled the club away, it returned into its normal color, but he and the others stepped back as the beast's fur quickly caught on fire.

            Ron seeing an opportunity to finish the beast off used all his might and threw his ax and hit the beast on the head.  The Brute soon fell to the ground dead, and the magical flames soon disappeared.

            "Wew! That was a close one!"  Ron said.  He looked over at Leslie and Eneria, and asked, "Eneria are you alright?"

            She replied, "I thank thee for thou concern.  My body is fine, for the potions of healing has done its magic."  Then she slowly stood up and dusted her outfit.  Eneria was actually only wearing a tight black bra that covered her bosom and short black pants.  In a different time, the boys of our party might have stared at her revealing uniform, but now, in the mist of battle, her outfit seemed required as it afforded her great dexterity of movement.

            "Leslie," Harry asked his friend, "can you summon another one?"

            "Aye, yes; I can summon two skeletons," Leslie replied as he summoned another one from the corpse of the Brute.

            And so, our heroes fought on… deeper and deeper into the Den of Evil.  During one battle, Ginny ran out of arrows and she said, "No more arrows now what do I do?"

            Ron, being a protective brother didn't want Ginny to do any hand to hand combat and said, "Little sister, just back!"

            "I'm not little sister!  I came here to save my friend Hermione!"

            "But you are my little sister," Ron said as he took a swing at a Carver.

            "Guys, just shut up!  We need to concentrate on fighting!"

            Ginny just sighed, she imagined that she had more arrows, and that she could be shooting, but just then , a white mystical arrow appeared in her hands   Ginny looked in amazement, the magic arrow in her hand was glowing with a mystical illumination.  She quickly strung her bow shot the arrow.  Upon releasing the arrow, Ginny felt that she lost a bit of energy within herself.  The arrow, of course struck its target and the Carver fell down.

            She just stared at her hand and at the battle in front of her… wondering about her magical abilities, but was startled by Eneria's yell, "Damn thou Carvers.  Where is the Shaman!"  Another dead Carver just sprung up from its corpse and tried to take a swing at Eneria.

            Ginny heard something behind her as Ron yelled, "GINNY LOOK OUT!"

            Ginny saw a flaming fireball being hurled towards her as she jumped backwards.  The fireball grazed Ginny's clothing slightly as her shirt caught on fire.  The fireball, however, flew straight into a Carver's face burning the little imp into ashes.  Harry was next to Ginny as he quickly pulled out his want and preformed the fire extinguishing charm on Ginny.  

            Ginny, still on the ground saw the Shaman walking towards her, his hand motions was as if he was going to summon another fireball.  With no arrows, Ginny, mumbled to herself some incoherent phrase (for even she didn't understand what it meant, but it came to her mind as an intuition).  Again, a magical white arrow appeared in her hand as Ginny rapidly strung her bow, pulled back gently and let go.

            The arrow was about to miss the Shaman's head slightly, but Ginny, at this split second, concentrated hard and visioned the arrow hitting the Shaman straight on the head.  Indeed, this magical arrow curved to its right and flew into its head.  The Shaman fell down dead.

            Just as all the monsters were dead, Harry saw a faint flickering red light coming from deeper into the cave.  "Come on, this way," he suggested as Leslie's skeletons walked in front of Harry, scouting ahead.

            There our heroes saw, the great zombie Corpsefire, who was sounded by his elite zombie body guards.

            Corpsefire walked in front of his body guards and snickered.  His rotten pored mouth gave a little twisted twitch as he opened them and said, "Well well, dee heroes come to save heroes friend.  That not happening!"  Saying so, he mentioned his bodyguards to charge our heroes.

            "Everyone take on these zombies, I'll go for Corpsefire!" Harry said courageously as he charged towards the lead zombie, with his golden orange aura illuminating his body.

            Harry stood in front of Corpsefire.  This zombie was a lot scarier than he first met him.  It had rotten holes coming from it, but judging from the pale flesh that slowly began to form around these holes, Harry thought it was probably Corpsefire stealing Hermione's life…

            Enraged, Harry ran towards Corpsefire and smited it with his shield.

            The zombie fell back a little, then gave a evil disgusting grin and unsheathed its ax from the holder.  Harry stopped for a moment, for the ax Corpsefire unsheathed seemed like a very dangerous.  It was a hand ax, but the blade emitted a horrific red ambient that sort of scared Harry.

            Corpsefire looked at the trepidation on Harry's face and twisted his mouth and said, "Ye think ye can slay Corpsefire? Ha! Thee (he said motioning his ax) tes dee great Gnasher.  Me great queen Andriel gave it to me… mee ax will chop ye head off!"

            Corpsefire moved with a frightening speed for a zombie as it gave a huge swing at Harry's neck.  

            Harry ducked and swung his own unique powerful club at Corpsefire's middle region.  Yet, Corpsefire was wearing some sort of studded armor, and Harry's swing had no effect.

            "Ha!" Corpsefire said as Harry moved back a bit, "Mee wear good armor!  Die!"  The elite zombie swung the ax at Harry's shoulder.  Harry quickly blocked it with his shield, but the shield wasn't strong enough to block the sharp blade of The Gnasher.  Harry's shield split into two as he quickly pulled his hand away from being chopped off.

            Harry clumsily moved back again (for he wasn't that great of a melee fighter), and Corpsefire struck again at Harry's left arm.

            This time, Harry was too slow as he felt pain sear through his arm.  Harry was afraid that his left arm was no more, but when he looked, he saw that Corpsefire only chopped a piece of his skin off, but the pain was still unbearable.  There seemed to be a magical yet deadly "thing" on the ax that made the pain even more and more.  The pain made Harry drop his club on his right hand…

            "AHHHH!!!!" Harry screamed as he backed away from Corpsefire.  Corpsefire only laughed as he slowly walked towards Harry… Just then, an arrow flew at its hand holding its weapon.  Corpsefire dropped the ax as Ron and Eneria came and attacked Corpsefire. Ron chopped off its left arm as green blood came squirting out its socket.  Eneria kicked Corpsefire in the face and Corpsefire moved back a bit, stunned by the sudden attacks.  Harry looked at the almost dead monster from hell and in pain, ran towards Corpsefire, picked up the ax.

            "This is for Hermione!"  He whispered to Corpsefire as he swung the ax at the zombie's neck.  The blade of this magical ax easily cut through the stiff undead neck of Corpsefire, and with a clunk, the head fell on the hard dusty ground of the cave.  Blood squirted out from the body as it fell on its knees and toppled over.

            Harry had a smug look on his face (and so did everyone else), but his pain returned from his left arm.

            "AHH!!!" he screamed as his best friend, Ron, forced some healing potion down Harry's mouth.  The pain slowly started to go away, but the wound was still there, still bleeding Harry's lifeblood.

            "Crap!" Harry said.

            "The town portal!" Eneria exclaimed.

            "The what?" Ron asked.

            "Town portal!" Eneria said again as she pulled the blue scroll out of her sash and threw it on the ground.

            Blue light started emanating from the parchment in a cone upwards.  Rapidly, a blue portal emerged from this cone of blue light as the parchment and blue light disappeared altogether, with only the portal remaining.

            "This will lead us to down!"  Eneria said as she grabbed Corpsefire's body and head and said, "Come on!  Grab everything you can see here, weapons etcetera, we will sort them out later, lets go!"

            Thus, everyone excluding Harry grabbed a piece of equipment (including the Gnasher and Felloack) and jumped into the portal back to the Rogue Encampment…

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks to:_

_Gracious Presence—thanks for reviewing, really read her stories, its really good!_

_Redlady—thanks for the awesome reviews!_

_Martian Aries—I know there are still  many errors in here, but I will correct them once I'm totally done with the story!_

_Casey Greene—thanks for the reviews again!_

_HershyDogg—D2!!!!! Enjoying the new items I gave you? LOL_

_Aki—your reviews are appreciated_

_Royko Blue—your stories are the best! Thanks for reading!_

_Emma Author—Thanks for reviewing all my work, your one of my best fans!_

_Chero Angel—Thank you friend, for reading and make sure you all read her D/G fic, its really good!_

_Shanm—Again, thanks for the reviews…_

_For anyone I forgot to mention, I'm sorry… if you reviewed, please tell me so I can include you in the next story.  And no, Harry is a palidin._


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Ron's Discovery

Author's Note: I'm sorry, but my internet is a bit screwy… but here's Chapter 15.  There isn't really much action… but an important chapter nevertheless.  And for your HP/HR fans… their relationship gets a bit more… say interesting.  But of course I it will be a while when they can be together, for these two best friends are totally clueless about their love… ::sigh::… enjoy!

Chapter 15: Ron's Discovery

            Harry was taken into Akara's tent where he soon fainted from the unbearable pain on his arm.  For even the strongest healing potion can only slow down the pain 

            At this point, our whole party came with Harry to watch him, but Akara stopped them from entering the tent and said, "I need to treat your friends now, I would advise if we have some silence."

            Eneria handed Akara the head of Corpsefire as its green blood was still dripping form the decapitated neck.

            Akara just smiled, accepted the head and walked into the tent.

            Leslie said, "They'll be alright.. I hope… Akara seems to know what she is doing."

            "Yea," Eneria said as she took out another red scroll and held it over the studded leather armor Corpsefire wore.  She read the script to herself, for everyone else was too busy rejoicing their victor.  Eneria sighed and thought, this would only be a small victory… for there are much greater evils they have to destroy.  But she said nothing and continued "identifying" all the other items that Corpsefire and the other zombies had with them.

            Eneria just finished sorting out the spoils they got from their victory and she called Ginny, "Here Ginny, I want you to try out this armor," she says, carrying the studded armor to her, "It's a unique type of studded armor, it's called Twitchtrobe—used by the great Rogue archer Kariona… suppose to have magical abilities that increase your strength, dexterity, and attack speed… and I think this should be yours."

            Ginny took it, and although it seemed very heavy at first, the moment she put it on, a red and orange light surrounded her body in a swirl of ambience and soon disappeared.  To Ginny, she felt that armor was surprisingly light on her body even though she felt it so heavy when she was holding it.  And she felt a magical strength and deftness in her young blossoming body that could only be due to the magical nature of the armor.  Ginny said, "Gee… thanks Eneria… you keep on giving us these special weapons, but what do you have?  I mean… I feel bad… You're a great… errr.. what's that word… a great quartermaster if I may."

            "I am gratified at your complement, Ginny, but I am a ardent apprentice in the art of weapons and armor—for I know what is good for our party…and I will distribute them such.  In order for us to survive, together we must be," Eneria replied.

            Leslie nodded to his two skeletons and they readily walked out the camp gate to help Kashya guard the main gate.

            "Hello!  I was just looking for you!" a voice said from behind.

            Our heroes turned around and saw that it was Charsi, the blacksmith.  Ron said, "Oh hello Charsi!"

            "I heard… good job guys!  I'm so proud of you… you know don't tell anyone but the Rogues all wanted to take down that pesting Corpsefire, but they don't admit it… they were scared… I'm so glad you folks showed up!  It makes things A LOT less tense now… anyhow, as a reward, I built all of you stashes so you can store your stuff!"

            Ginny giggled a little as Eneria accepted the gift and said in a mature tone, "I thank thee for your kindness; would you require monetary compensation for this?"

            "No.. just a little gift… it's left at your camp… Bye!"  saying so, Charsi walked away to her shack, probably back to working on her metalworking.

            Ron said, "So….you think we should visit Harry, I mean… he's my best friend and I would really love to see him…"

            Leslie said, "Naw, I don't think so… Akara said that she needs to heal both Harry and Hermione… I don't think it'll be a good idea, come let's help Eneria sort out these spoils of our victory!"

            Ron sighed and picked up the very ax Harry used to chop of Corpsefire's head off, the Gnasher and said, "Hey… I would it be okay if I used this?  This would certainly be better than the one I'm using right now… err in fact, I can't find the one I'm using right now."

            Leslie and Ron laughed and everyone agreed that the Gnasher would be Ron's.

            From the treasure they collected, there was also a good deal of gold coins and Eneria split them up between Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Leslie.

            "Hey, don't you want some?" Leslie asked Eneria.

            "No… for I have many gold pieces left with my sister at Kurast Docks."

            "Kurast Docks?"

            "It is where my sister, Natalyia's dwelling place for now.  I have not received word from her for a while, thus it is my quest to seek her—Kurast Docks we must go for our greatest goal."

            Leslie looked confused but didn't reply.  He just mused about… things…

            Hermione sat up all sweaty and shivering from the nightmares she had during the time she was poisoned by Corpsefire.  Images, satanic images plagued her innocent mind as she saw the destruction and murder of innocent people inside this once great Monastery…  She saw the bloodshed stone walls of the once Great Rogue Temple.  The once lavish and luxurious dwelling place for the Rogues and many travelers… destroyed by a great anarchic Evil…

            She shook the images out of her mind and thought to herself that Harry probably experienced worse…

            Speaking of Harry, she looked over and gasped.  Harry was lying on the bed adjacent to hers.  He was sleeping profoundly, but twitching in his sleep.  She saw a blood-soaked clothe band wrapped around his arm.  

            She gathered enough energy to uncover her blanket and to walk across this small cramped tent to sit down on Harry's bed.  This required much of her energy, for she had been enervated by that curse… that curse Corpsefire set on her.   But she knew that Corpsefire was dead, and he shall not haunt her again.

            Hermione placed her soft tender hand over Harry's forehead.  She felt the harsh coldness of his forehead… probably due to his injury, but she tried not to think about that—for that injury happened because of her… because he tried to save her…  A tear rolled down her eye, for she had never had such a great friend like Harry.

            She felt her hand turn warm, as if a sudden rush of this vital energy rushed from her inner core… this warmthness of her heart and sprit.  She seemed to be _gaining _energy!  Hermione saw a slight smile on Harry's face, but she quickly took the hand away, for she didn't understand what magic this was.  She was afraid that her retvitailness of energy was actually taken from Harry's weakened state, but as soon as she took her hand away, Harry's smile faded, and his face turned back into that cold, shivering disposition.

            Hermione placed her hand back on his forehead… Harry smiled again and never in her life had she felt the warmthness of her body—from this ancient magic of some sort, and of course, from their friendship.

            Hermione didn't realize that she was naked but she didn't care, the warmthness over took her as she sighed and fell asleep on Harry's side.

            Ron had a great meal, for the Rogue Encampment celebrated their victory and with a stomach full of good food, he readily fell asleep.  However, Ron had not been prepared for what will happen next.

            In his dream, he saw himself in a great woods, with no end in sight.  At first, Ron was scared, but this was soon distracted by a tingling sensation in the place the wolf had bitten Ron couple of days ago.

            The tingling sensation increased as he felt his spine shiver hard and _harder_.   There was an uncontrollable spazzing of Ron's body in his dream that Ron soon lost coordination, but he felt a great tingling or even a ticklish feeling all over his body… and this led him to soon wake up.

            When Ron woke up, the first thing he remembered was that there was a pungent smell of food outside tent.  Driven by hunger, he stood up, but what he saw totally terrified him.  

            His clothes were all torn around him, and Ron had grew to about six feet!  Instead of his usual pale-peachish skin that sounded his body, it was now a thick gray fur.  Ron also noticed that his senses were shaper… he could see clearly in the dark dim light of the camp… and he could smell the rotting flesh a mile away.

            But Ron was terrified, he tried to scream, but only a loud howl came out of his mouth.  Ron ran out the tent and he saw Akara, holding a candle, smiling there waiting for him.

            Ron stopped, but there was this primal instinct to search the food he smelled when he first woke up.  Ron saw the piece of raw meat on the ground, and tried to grab it.  Although mentally, he was ashamed of eating the meat… like a dog, he could not help this beastish nature of him.

            Akara just stood by him, smiling a unwavering smile.

            This scared Ron a bit… why was she smiling?

            Ron tried to ask her something, but only howls and barks came out his mouth.

            "Shhh," Akara said, you will soon learn to communicate… but here, first take a good look at yourself.  Saying saw, she took out her wand, and muttered a spell, traced a huge oval in front of her, and soon a mirror-like projection appeared magically—floating in the dark night of this ancient world.

            Ron was startled.  What he saw… wasn't Ron, but it was a wolf… some sort of beast that he transformed into. Suddenly, Ron thought about the bite from that wolf… it wasn't a wolf… it was a werewolf!  And Ron remembered about his teacher back in his Third Year of Hogwarts… Lupin too was a werewolf!  Ron was both excited and frightened about this new prospect, but Akara began explaining, "You see… I knew that you were bitten by a werewolf when you first came here, but I didn't tell you… I hoped that you found it yourself—for it would make the transformation.. a bit easier.  However, unlike any normal werewolf, you were bitten by a special magical one.  And this one, you see, allows you to control your transformations, and with enough practice, you can easily transform between man and wolf anytime you want… and this, my friend, gives you great power.  For I have heard of such power, and they only lie in the Druids of the East, that inhabit near the Great Mount Areat… With great training, I believe that you can too, have the magical and physical prowess of a Druid—I sense that in you, Ron Weasley."

            Ron tried to bow by ducking his head slightly and Akara continued, "You see Ron, you as a wolf form, cannot speak physically, but you can use what they call the inner voice of the Druid.  I regret that I cannot tell you more about this, for I do not understand the cryptic language, but I know you can, for you have the werewolf blood in you… Here, this is the book," Akara says as she produces a great dusty volume and continues, "Here, I will leave you to this… for I cannot help you, but I believe you may regain your old form if you seek that instinct within you…"

            Saying so… Akara walked away, her footsteps only becoming a dim echo in the night and Ron, in his wolf form pondered into the night…

            Harry woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and painless, but as soon as he opened his eyes, there was a sudden rush of blood into that place between his legs, for he saw Hermione, lying next to him, with her hand tenderly lying over his face in a almost loving manner, and her naked body sleeping on top of him.

            Akara stood in the door way and smiled, for she, again can sense this ongoing passion between our two friends, and leaving them to their own business she went to check on Kashya.

            Harry didn't move, but he just stared at Hermione.  For some reason, he thought she had a profound beauty that only this bookworm, almost snobbish, but yet tenderly caring friend of his could emanate from her.  Her bosom rose and fell from the rhythm of her sleep, and Harry was so mesmerized by her bodily beauty that he fell into a content sleep, hypnotized by his best friend.

            Hermione woke up soon after and found herself lying naked next to Harry on his bed.  She was dazed for a bit, but finally realized what happened.  Her logical mind, however ceased to function as she looked at the peaceful slumber of Harry.  Hermione shook her head and thought angrily to herself, that her logic must not fail, and what she did… last night was unacceptable behavior.  Embarrassed at herself, Hermione climbed back to her own bed and feel asleep.

            Ron woke up that morning in his old self, but he was hugging that huge book Akara gave him, proving to him that it was not a dream.  Ron trembled with excitement and fright, for he did not know what this… this new discovery of him will bring him.  


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Sister's Burial Gro...

Author's Note: Mmmm… very very late… just finished with this super super super long chapter.  I hope you enjoy it!  It's got lots of action, and some.. other stuff… hehe… RR!!!

Chapter 16: The Sister's Burial Grounds

            Ginny woke up that day with Draco's hand lying over her.

            "ACK! Get off of me you freak!" She screamed as she quickly sprang up from the huge mat on the ground in which everyone slept on.

            Draco woke up and had a sheepish grin on his face and said, "What?  Ginny… hmph… that was good last night wasn't it?"

            "What the hell are you talking about Draco Malfoly!  I swear if it wasn't so crowded, I would be sleeping on the other side of the tent!  Seriously, you cowardly pig, just leave me alone!"

            "Hey, I'm not the one getting killed out there ya know… I'm smart."

            "Right, and how do you suppose to get out of here?"

            "That's for your glorious Harry friend to find out, I'm going back to sleep," Draco said, "oh yes, and I do love last night!"

            Ginny just shook her innocent head and thought to herself, what a pervert and a freak!  She got dressed in a thin cotton short sleeve shirt and some loose pants.  Ginny combed her fiery red hair into a pony tail and she was off to see how the rest of the camp was doing.

            She saw Ron sitting on the grass, staring into nowhere.  Odd, she thought, why is he so spaced out like that?

            Ron was sitting there on the gossamer grass, holding his thick dusty volume he obtained last night, thinking about him, about his identify. So.. who is he now, Ron was perplexed.  It was strange, be he didn't know who he was now.  His short encounter as being in wolf form terrified him, yet when he was in that form, he felt that he strangely belonged as a wolf—ushering his primal instincts.

            Ron just sighed and he suddenly noticed that his younger sister was standing behind him, watching him

            Ron turned around and said, "Good morning Ginny, how'd you sleep?"

            "Fine, ugh; that damn Draco, I think he is like trying to flirt with me or something, but its so disgusting!"

            Ron got a bit angry, he reminded himself that that creep was still with them on this journey.  And that creep refused to help them, even though it meant saving one of their lives.

            Ron said in anger, "Come on, I'll go take care of him right now for messing with you sis!"

            Ginny pulled her brother's arm and said, "Naw, it's okay, I think we should get some breakfast and wake up Leslie and Eneria."

            And thus, Ginny and Ron woke up Eneria and Leslie from their slumber, and once everyone was all dressed, Ron suggested, "Hey, let's go visit Harry and Hermione."

            Harry lied on the bed for a long time, thinking about his battle with Corpsefire.  He didn't know how it compared to with Voldermort.  With Voldermort, there was a lot more personal fear and a sort of revenge; but with Corpsefire, Harry wanted to save his friend Hermione; and that was all he was thinking about—Hermione.  It's funny how a friend can keep one's mind so occupied, Harry thought.

            Harry was so much in deep thought that he even forgot that his wound was completely healed!  Harry quickly noticed that there was not a single scar on his arm!  And when he realized this, Hermione stirred and she woke up.

            Hermione blushed a little when she saw that she was fully dressed, but hadn't in the middle of the night.  Must be Akara, she thought, and she thought of her own private "incident" with Harry there.  She was so glad that he didn't notice.

            Hermione also noticed that Harry was awake and she whispered, "Uh.. Good morning Harry."

            Harry stood up and smiled at her, "Yea, good morning, haven't talked to you for a long time.  I missed ya."

            Hermione sat up and gave Harry a rather long hug.  They both didn't like to let go—both enjoyed the closeness of their bodies, but Hermione with good sense pulled away and said, "Hmm… I feel completely healed.  I feel so refreshed!"

            "Yea me too!  Let's get up and see Akara!" Harry said enthusiastically.  He was glad that his friend was finally revived.

            Harry and Hermione saw Akara there, mixing her potions and reading about magic.  

            "Ah, I see that both of you are fully recovered.  I am glad so.  Ah Hermione, I have a book for you.  I sense that you have the best fundamentals in magic here out of all of your friends.  Thus, in your traveling and journey, you might want to learn an ancient art of magic for defense and offense.  Here, take this book—and I am sure you can master whatever spells suits you the best."

            "Thank you," Hermione grinned.

            "Oh, yes, also please give this note to Leslie," Akara handed Harry a folded piece of parchment.

            "I will of course."

            "I believe that Kashya has another task for you, please see her after your meal.  Good luck and may the Great Eye watch over you."

            "Hey look, it's Harry and Hermione!" Ron rejoiced as he saw his best friends return from Akara's tent all well and healed.

            "Hi guys," Harry and Hermione said in unison, smiling.

            After a short catching up and telling Hermione of their glorious adventure, Harry handed Leslie the note from Akara.

            Leslie thanked him and looked kind of confused by the note.  He opened it and it wrote in some arcane language that we would not understand.  Leslie's eyes had betrayed him, for his visual sense did not recognize the strange runes on the note.  However, his inner intuition knew the answer and he knew precisely what it meant:

            _Your magical powers will come to you naturally; trust your intuition and you shall know the spells_.

            Leslie was quite dumb folded by this.. power of his.  All though his life, he had this strange power he knew he sensed he had, but only until now he was sure he had this strange power with that of the dead.

            So our party walked up to Kashya to get their second quest.  Draco, of course still stayed in the tent, sleeping soundly. 

            So Kashya said to our heroes: "My Rogue scouts have reported an abomination in the Monastery graveyard!  Apparently, Andariel is not content on taking only our living.  Blood Raven, one of our finest captains in the battle against Diablo in Tristram, was also one of the first to be corrupted by Andariel.  Now you'll find her in the Monastery graveyard raising our dead as zombies!  We cannot abide this defilement!  If you are truly our ally you will help us destroy her!"

            They all agreed, but Harry thought of for a while and said with measure, "If I may ask, Kashya, does this Diablo creature represent the wanderer to the West?"

            "Yes!  He is traveling West, and evil is spreading in his path!  Someone must stop him!"

            After hearing this, shivers went down Harry's spine.  He remembered his dreams.  About the great hero, about seeing Voldemort processing the hero… so it was true.  So it was all true!  That great town of Tristram destroyed!  That the Ancient world will be plagued by evil!

            Harry wanted to get out of this place, but he knew that as long as he and his friends were there, they mine as well help, for maybe.  Just maybe, hope lies at the destruction of evil.

            When everyone was readying their gear, Harry saw Charsi running down to their camp with a large golden-colored metal shield and some leather armor in her hand.

            "Guys!  Wait up!  Harry, I heard that Corpsefire broke your shield, so I made you a new one.  And I guess you all deserve some new armor!"

            "Gee thanks," Leslie said, "How much does this cost?"

            "Free of cost.  Oh yes, one more thing, please all see Akara before you leave today, she still needs to reward you for your deeds.  And something tells me it may help you in battle!"

            And so, Harry and everyone else put on their leather armor (Ginny put her special Twitchtrobe on) and he picked up his Felloak club and the new large round metal shield.  The shield was slightly heavier, but he was still able to carry it.  Ron picked up his unique ax and his old buckler.  Hermione and Leslie just had their wands with them, ready to do some magical damage. 

            Eneria then quickly ran to her stash and said, "Oh, I almost forgot!  Hermione, take this, this will suit you better than your wand!"

            She threw a long wooden staff towards Hermione.  It had magnificent carvings on it and Eneria continued, "I don't know what it's called, but it has some magical powers for a sorceress like you."

            Hermione thanked her as Ginny picked up her bow and arrows.

            The party walked towards Akara's tent and Akara stood outside smiling again.

            "Welcome again, I would wish to reward you for your valiant deeds.  Please, everyone hold hands and form a circle around me.  I will enchant you all with a permanent enchantment called the _Book of Skill_.  This will make you a stronger and more skillful warrior against evil"

            And thus, everyone dropped their weapons and held hands as Akara started to wave her wand and mutter some esoteric spells.

            A swirl of wind and beautiful lively colors appeared around them.  Spiraling faster.. and faster.  To our heroes, it felt wonderful, like a soothing breeze swaying by.  Soon the colors and the wind disappeared as they felt a suddenly power surge through them. This, they thought was the _Book of Skills_.

            And so, our heroes walked out into the wilderness, valiant and noble, they shall strike evil again.

            Leslie's skeleton joined them as they began walking further and further away from the safety of the camp.  

            Hermione said to Harry, "So.. so this is what it was like when you… guys.. tried to save my life huh?"

            Harry grinned, "Yea, its really scary, but also exciting at the same time.  You know… I was very afraid that you won't make it."  Harry was quiet again as Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, and then let go and said:

            "Ah, Harry, that's so sweet of you.  I am sure that we'll be all right.  I am we all made it so far huh?"

            "Yea…" Harry trailed off, he was thinking about how he could possibly loose Hermione.  The Hermione he had so much fun with in the summer.  The Hermione who helped him study, the Hermione… oh there was so much things they did together…

            Hermione took out the book Akara gave her and used the unshrinking charm to make it normal size again (She used a shrinking charm before so it would fit in her pocket).

            Also, she casted another spell on it, so that the book will always hover directly in front of her… so she can read it while walking at the same time.  Holding her staff in both hands, Hermione began reading about the ancient noble magic of arcane times…

            Ginny, who was nervous like always, didn't once let go her guard.  It was just her nature… she was afraid of some ambush, because she certainly didn't want to get killed by some zombie.  Thus she was scurrying around Harry and Ron, and arrow and bow in her hands.

            "Ginny calm down!" Her brother exclaimed, "There isn't a monster for miles!"

            "_Advoco ignis telum!_"  Hermione cried as she quickly pointed her staff at a zombie who was behind them.  A flame rapidly formed at the tip of her staff and it soon was free and a hurling bolt of fire flew at the zombie.  The bolt of fire hit the zombie straight square on its chest as its body ignited and quickly turned into ashes.

            "WOW!"  The whole party exclaimed.

            Hermione looked smug like she always have after completing a difficult spell.  She said, "Ah, that was nothing, just reading the spell book, It's called a fire-bolt, a low level spell for sorceresses.  And Ginny was right, good thing I was looking back…"

            Ginny also smiled and said, "See Ron, there was a monster behind us!"

            "Oh shut up," Ron teased.

            During this whole time, Leslie and Eneria was having an interesting conversation about Leslie's "homeworld".

            "Really? Thou meanst to say that in thy world, there are magical electrical things?"

            Leslie chuckled a little and said, "No, not magical.  See, most people in my world believes in science, and well, I'm sorry I can't show you any things, but sure, I guess you can call them magic.  I mean.. most of them depend on this thing called electricity… and…"

            Just then, Hermione preformed another spell.  "_Procella telum!_"  Hermione cried.  A spark of electricity danced on the tip of her staff as she pointed it behind them and the sparks got bigger and bigger, until there was two of them.  And again, the two lightning bolts flew off into the grassland and disappeared.

            "Just practicing," Hermione grinned again.

            "As I was saying," Leslie said to Eneria, "Electricity.. it sort of what that lightning thing is made of, except that we can control and divert it so it can do our tasks."

            "Oh, thoust say that you man can control the fate of the celestial light?"

            "Erm… something like that," Leslie said.  

            "Oo.. I thought only sorceresses can do that!"  Eneria cried.

            "We're no magicians, well, must people on my world aren't.  They depend of science…"

            And so… Leslie told Eneria all about his world, about cars, airplanes, computers, the internet…  Eneria was fascinated by all these things of Leslie's world.

            After about half an hour of walking, our heroes reached woods and there was a road entering a narrow path through the thick woods.

            Eneria checked her map and pointed towards the woods.

            "I am not walking in there," Ginny cried, "It's too scary!"

            "Ginny, we were very brave… I mean you survived the cave!" Ron said.

            After coaxing Ginny, Ginny agreed, but as they entered the woods, Ginny strung her bow and was constantly turning around, looking for a potential target…

            "MONSTER!" Ginny cried as she shot her bow at a foggy figure in front of her in the path.  It was still in the morning, but the morning mist of the woods made it hard to see.

            "AH!  Who's there!"  a female voice cried out.

            "Ginny!  You shot a human!"  Harry yelled as he ran towards the female there.

            She was shot on the leg by Ginny's arrow.  As Ginny approached her she cried, "Oh my Merlin!  I'm so sorry!  Oh my!"

            The girl Ginny shot didn't even seem grown up.  She seemed to be somewhere around thirteen years old.  She was wearing a similar uniform like those of the Rogue and she was carrying a long bow.

            "Hello… ahh. It hurts… I'm Flavie… Kashya sent me here to patrol this path… Blood Raven is ahead… Don't worry about me."  Flavie said as she pulled the arrow out her leg and screamed in pain.  She quickly took out a red healing potion and drank it.  The wound quickly closed up and she stood again.

            Ginny said, "I don't know what to do…  I'm so sorry… It's just that I'm afraid of these woods, and I thought… you were a monster… what can I do for you?"

            "I'm okay," Flavie smiled, "Just go on, Kashya told me that there were suppose to be people coming to kill Blood Raven."

            "Thanks… if you need anything… just call me, my name is Ginny Weasley! I'm so sorry!"  Ginny apologized again.

            And so, our heroes walked on.  When they cleared the woods, there was yet another huge grass plain, but this seemed to be once a small farm land of some sort.  The sky and grass gave off a cold despairing feeling, and there were burning houses dispersed around the area… probably from the last attack.

            They just followed the path, until suddenly, there was a large group of monsters coming up to them.

            "Uh..oh…"  Harry said.

            Leslie gulped as he commanded his skeletons to the front line.  A thought came to him, another spell of some sort, and just using his intuition, Leslie waved his wand in some complex wand motion he didn't even know he was capable of and whispered, "_Osis Loricatus!_"  He heard a swirling sound like that of a helicopter blade around and around him as white bony substance started to swirl around his body… protecting him.

            "Wow Leslie!" Ron exclaimed, "That is wicked!"

            Leslie grinned but soon had a scared face on his look and said, "Well, we better worry about those monsters up there!"

            Harry, remembering his golden-orangish aura he set, screamed, "MIGHT!"  And thus, as he expected, a golden, orangish ambience surrounded all himself and his party.

            Harry and Ron readied their shield as the evil minions started to march towards them.  In this group, there was about several Carvers with two shamans and also three nasty looking pike-women who looked like as if they were processed by the Devil himself.

            Hermione quickly tucked her book away, remembering her spells.  This was the first real taste of battle for her and her hands started to sweat as the monsters marched closer and closer.

            "GINNY WATCH OUT!"  Leslie screamed as a huge furry Brute walked up from behind the party.

            Ginny turned around and launched an arrow at him.  Before he got too close, Ginny managed to get two more shots off and then she sidestepped.  Surprised at her own quickness, she thought it must be the new armor she was wearing.  The Brute moaned in pain but still continued to walk towards Ginny.

            The other monsters were also coming closer and Harry commanded in a surprisingly calm tone, "Eneria, the Shamans, Ron the Carvers, I'll take care of the pike-women.  Everyone else, attack at will.  GO!"

            Ginny was still struggling with the huge beast.  She soon found out that it wasn't so smart and chased her around in circles as she fired volleys of volleys of arrows at the huge Brute.

            Another arrow hit the Brute from a different direction straight between its eyes and it fell down with a thump.  Ginny shifted her head to see who was this new hero and lo!  It was Lavender!  

            "Lavender!"  Ginny exclaimed as she ran towards her and hugging her.

            Lavender quickly let go.  Ginny saw that this wasn't the Lavender see saw couple of days ago.  No.  This Lavender looked grimed, with scares on her face and arms.  She also looked a bit older.  Her face wasn't as clean and pale as before, but it is now tanned and charred with battle.

            "Now is not the time for reunion!  Quick we must fight!"  Lavender said as she herself launched an arrow at one of the pike-women.  The pike-women blocked the arrow with her spear, but she didn't see Harry's golden, orangish illuminated figure take a huge swing at her head.

            Her face started to burn when Harry's club quickly contacted with her head.  Harry heard a loud cracking sound, as it was evident his hit was strong enough that it cracked her skull.  The demonic woman had a blank stare into Harry and soon fell to the ground dead.  However, just then, a terrifying screaming voice emanated from the dead  body and a ghost or spirit of some kind—of the same woman but in much nicer attire floated out of the body.  The sprit was blue and green of some kind and before it disappeared, it stopped screaming and whispered something like "Thank you."

            Harry saw another pike coming towards him as he used his shield to block it.  The woman was strong and although Harry blocked it, he fell to the ground.

            He rolled to the side and was about to get up when he saw two arrows flying at her head, piercing her skull.  Again, a blue spirit fell out of the dead woman and disappeared into the air.

            Hermione was doing quite well, for she was smart already to figure out that the Brutes, although they looked intimidating, were quite slow and stupid.  She rounded three of them up in a bunch, and ran circles around them, casting lightning bolts and fire bolts.  

            At this point, all three of them were burning from Hermione's firebolts and she screamed again, "_Procella telum!"  _However, instead of the usual two bolts, this time it was three and each bolt hit the Brutes square on their chests.  These bolts, also more powerful the previous ones, had enough power to shock one of them to death.  The Brute's hair stood up erect.  It moaning its horrible demonic moan… and fell the ground with a thump.

            Fortunately to Leslie, another spell came to his attention as he muttered, "_Adaugeo Danum!_"  After casting the spell at a group of Carvers, the Carvers immediately yelled out in some sort of pain and then stopped as a series of orange swirls of color randomly float around their skin.  Leslie looked confused, but when Ron smashed one of the "cursed" Carvers with his ax, the ax when about to penetrate the barrier of the Carver's skin was magically surrounded by the orange swirls of light.

            Even though the blow was to the arm, the Carver died immediately.

            So, thought Leslie, this must be a curse that somehow increases the damage of my allies!  In thinking so, he started to cast the spell on another group of pike-women who just ran in, in which his skeletons were attending to right now.

            Leslie saw the dead body of a pike-woman Harry killed a few minutes ago, and he tried, once again, to raise a _third_ skeleton.  Thus, using all his energy, Leslie shouted, "_Erigo Osis!_"  And thus, like before, the white light sounded the dead body and a skeleton emerged from the corpse.  

            Leslie was happy that he now has a army of three skeletons and quickly sent his third into battle.  However, he of course also felt much weaker after performing the spell.

            …Meanwhile, Eneria silently avoided all the Carvers in the front and arrived at the back of the enemy army… the two shamans.  

            She deftly dodged their fireballs and once within striking range, Eneria clawed the shaman on her left, and at the same time, kicking the one on her right.  The one on her right was stunned a little from her kick, but the one on her left swung its staff at her, hoping to knock her down.

            Eneria skillfully, ducked and punched the Shaman in the knee.  The fangs of her claw-weapons pierced its knee as the Shaman screamed in pain.

            In doing so, her claws still in the Shamans knee, she swung around it, and tripped the other Shaman.

            But the other Shaman, while falling, whacked Eneria on the back with its staff.

            Eneria screamed in pain, as she retreated a couple of meters away.

            The Shaman with the damaged knee limped towards her… Eneria quickly took a swig of that healing potion and charged at the Shaman.  She punched and clawed the limping one, and keeping the other one right behind it so she can use it as a shield.  Circling around and hitting the Shaman, Eneria felt something she never had before… she felt a surge of power build up within her body, just begging to be let go.  She didn't know how to utilize this power, but when she kicked the Shaman one last time, she felt a tremendous explosion in her leg as it kicked the demon twenty meters in the air and landed on one of the Carvers holding a sword straight up.  Needless to saw… the Carver's sword got "accidentally" stuck into its own masters.

            Eneria, with her new power ran towards the second Shaman…

            When all was killed and done, the party stepped over the dead evil demons with triumph, but their mission is still not complete…

            Harry, Hermione, and Ron saw Lavender, and they all ran over to greet them.

            Lavender just smiled and said, "Now is not the time to rejoice… Look, those monsters were guarding Blood Raven's graveyard… lets go!"

            Lavender swiftly ran towards the decrepit metal fence.

            "Wow… Lavender has certainly changed a lot!"  Harry commented.

            "Yea… she looks.. older… and prettied," Ron blushed a little as he too ran to catch up with Lavender.

            It was dark when they entered the graveyard.  Even thought it was noonday, the evilness of the place did not permit any sunlight from entering. Dead corpses were littered throughout the graveyard.  The broke forlorn branches whipped through the howling wind… the crocked graves stirred a little in the darkness.

            "FOOLS!" sounded an evil feminine voice.  "Tell Kashya that she was fool to send you here.  You will ALL die now!  THUS RISE MY MINIONS!"

            Blood Raven appeared from behind a old haunted building.  She was wearing red, or rather, the redness of blood stains sounded her clothes.  She wore a devilish mask, a mask that would strike fear in almost any man's heart.

            The graves started to shake and soon tumble over as hands ripped out of the dirt.

            "NO!"  Ginny yelled as she launched a arrow towards Blood Raven.

            Blood Raven simply sidestepped and laughed, "You think your arrows can hurt me!  HA!"  In saying so, she took out her own bow.  It was a long wooden bow, painted in red and blue patterns.  She strung her bow and randomly targeted someone from the party and fired.

            In this split second, Harry noticed that the arrow was heading towards Hermione's heart… Time to him seemed to slow down as he yelled, "Hermione…"  Hermione looked up and indeed, the arrow was ten meters away now, there was no way she could avoid it. "_Glacies telum!"_ Hermione quickly shouted.

            And the arrow was now five meters away… only a split second away… A fragment of ice rapidly enlarged on the staff and flew directly at the arrow.  The ice bolt totally encased the arrow, and the two motions flying opposite of each other totally stopped it in midair as the arrow fell to the ground, shattering into little pieces of ice.

            "THAT WAS CLOSE" Hermione screamed, as the whole party was incredulous over it.

            At this time, the zombies have already risen from the grave, and Harry, Ron, Eneria already started to fight the zombies.  Leslie commanded his own undead army to battle Blood Raven, but she was too quick.  And soon, Blood Raven's fire arrows destroyed two of Leslie's skeletons. Leslie told the third skeleton to retreat as Blood Raven aimed for Leslie.

            Leslie was too late to dodge as the arrow hit the swirling mass of bone around his body that he summoned before and the arrow fell to the ground.  But from this, his bone armor disappeared and Leslie didn't have enough energy to cast it again.

            Lavender and Ginny aimed for Blood Raven and launched their arrows, but Blood Raven was too fast.  She deftly dodged the two arrows and laughed.

            Blood Raven raised her bow and aimed it at Lavender.  A small flame ignited on her arrow head as she let go.

            "AHH!" Lavender yelled as she dove behind one of the graves.  The arrow, however, managed to hit her on the leg as the fire started to spread on her body.

            Lavender rolled on the ground in pain, putting out the fire.

            "HAHAHAHA" was all Blood Raven did.  She laughed menacingly at the two girls who were trying to defeat her. Everyone else was too busy fighting her minions…

            "You'll pay for that," Ginny threatened. 

            She didn't even bother to pull a arrow out of her back, and so she muttered that same spell and the whitish magical arrow appeared on her hand.

            Ginny let go… and the arrow flew straight towards Blood Raven.  Ginny used her "powers" and tried to guide the arrow towards Blood Raven, but Blood Raven was too fast, the arrow only grazed her skin, as blood came out, but it wasn't enough damage.

            Blood Raven was too, surprised at Ginny's skill, but the demoness must not show her fear.

            "Is that the best you can do? HA!"  Blood Raven yelled, "If that is all you can do, then be prepared to DIE!"

            Meanwhile, Lavender, who was still on the ground, and in pain with the arrow stuck deep in her leg supported herself up with the gravestone and when she stood, she gasped at the pain, but didn't mutter anything as she strung her bow and launched the arrow at Blood Raven.  Blood Raven who just finished talking, didn't notice the arrow coming at her until it was too late…  She sidestepped a little, but the arrow hit her straight in the chest.

            Blood Raven gasped, but she still stood, stringing her bow, she aimed it at Lavender…

            Before Blood Raven can let go, again summoned another arrow and in a split second, aimed for her head and pulled back the string with all her might and released her hands.

            As soon as Ginny released the arrow, she dived towards Lavender…

            Blood Raven, too had fired her arrow at the same time Ginny's magical bolt penetrated her head… Ginny's arrow fell right between Blood Raven's eyes.  Blood Raven just stood there as all the corrupted demons of her mind escaper her… her eyes with a  blank stare…

            Ginny's dive into Lavender also made Lavender fall to the ground with much force.  But Blood Raven's final arrow hit the black fence and made a faint humming sound.

            The whole party stopped fighting and backed away as Blood Raven's body started to levitate… white luminous holes emerged from her body and quickly arcs of lighting zapped across the graveyard frying every single evil entity there.  And alas, her body lied limp on the cold ground, but Blood Raven's once uncorrupted sprit floated out of her body.  Her ghost floated towards Ginny and said, "I will forever remember your valiant fight against the corrupted me… and I will forever be in your debt."  And she disappeared into the sky.

            The sun again started to shine through the graveyard… for Blood Raven was defeated!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Lavender's Quest

_Author's Note: Remember Lavender?  Well this is her story!  PLEASE RR!_

Chapter 17: Lavender's Quest: The Horadric Marker

            The party returned to Rogue Encampment after picking up the spoils of battle.  Ginny received a new bow called the Ravenclaw.  No doubt, it was the bow that Blood Raven was using, but holding the bow gave Ginny a feeling of increased deftness and strength while holding this weapon.  When Ginny tried out the bow, she found out that it magically fire enchants the arrow upon release, so every arrow was a fire arrow.

            "Wicked!"  Ginny exclaimed.

            "Yea," Lavender said as she showed Ginny her own bow, "My bow is a standard issue Rogue's Bow.  It is made by one of the best bow makers in this world—the Rogues.  Does some nice damage, especially to the undead; and also allows me to be resistant to magical attacks.  I'm pretty sure Akara was the person who enchanted this."

            Also in the mist of the treasure they gathered from the monastery were some magical leather armors for everyone and two skull helms for Harry and Ron.

            They returned around noon-time, and the whole camp cheered our victorious heroes.

            The party needed to take a shower, and it was decided that Hermione could first go.

            There was little privacy, but the camp inhabitants knew that it was the area for people to take baths, so one usually asks if a person is there before walking to that area of the stream.

            Hermione took of her short robe, her green pants, as well as her undergarments and stared at her own reflection upon the clear running stream.  The sun was shining high above and it was very warm.  Hermione jumped into the stream giggling a little and began to wash the dirt out of her battle-worm body.

            Harry absent mindedly decided to take a walk around the camp and when he turned the corner, he saw Hermione, in all her naked glory taking a bath in broad daylight in the stream.

            Embarrassed, he quickly hid behind a tree, and just peeked at her.

            This is so wrong, Harry thought to himself as he was mesmerized by Hermione's beauty.  Although her back was facing him, he could still see her quintessential figure in the clear water.

            Harry blushed a little, as he thought about… "stuff" he could do with Hermione.  Thankfully, his senses came to him and he quickly ran away.

            Hermione heard something behind the trees and she turned around.  And she saw a figure running away behind the wooden camp fence.

            "Pervert," she muttered as she got dressed.

            Later during lunch that day, Hermione said, putting down her fork, "Who was spying on me when I was taking a bath today?"

            There was a slight giggle coming from her friends, and Harry's face turned deep crimson.  

            Harry turned away so Hermione won't notice.  Hermione did notice that Harry acted a little strange, he was always, staring at her, but no; It couldn't be Harry, he's so innocent in that respect.  Could it?  But somehow, the thought of Harry seeing her naked isn't as disturbing as it is for the other boys in her group.  

            No one answered and Ginny cleared her throat and giggled, "Erm, Hermione, are you sure you were not hallucinating?"

            "Well… I could be, but… if I do catch you…" Hermione herself giggled a little.

            There was a celebration throughout the whole afternoon for Blood Raven's defeat.  There was festivities all the way to dinner, and after dinner, the sun was setting.  The clear reddish orangish sky looked prodigious.  There was not a single cloud in the warm air.

            Ron suggested, "Want to sleep out here in the open outdoors?  Fresh air would do us some good."

            Harry replied, "It's a great idea!  Come on, lets pull out the blankets!"

            And thus, everyone (except Draco who was off trying to flirt with some rogues) helped in forming a circular mat to sleep on.  A fire was built in the middle.  It was a very cozy and friendly feeling.  The warm flames flickered in their faces.  The starry sky seemed to smile upon our heroes.  

            After everyone was settled, Ron said, "So, Lavender, do you mind telling us your story?"

            Hermione inattentively placed her head on Harry's shoulder in a friendly gesture.  Signaling that she was comfortable and safe being there with her friends.  Harry liked the feeling of Hemione's soft head on his shoulder as Lavender smiled and began her tale:

            "I arrived approximately six months ago.  You know that I fell through that portal first… so I must have arrived at a different earlier time.  I landed right in the middle of a battlefield.  I was so scared!  There was these women with bows fighting some monsters, that now I know are called Carvers.  I was still lying on the ground, disoriented as a Carver came and slashed my right leg.  I never felt so much pain in my life!  But luckily a girl named Flavie saved me.  She shot the Carver and carried me!  I don't know how she did it because I was unconscious from the pain and bleeding and when I woke up, I was in a Monastery of some sort.  

"They used some magic to heal me, and at first, I was afraid, but soon, I grew to trust these Rogues. Then about a month ago, a strange wanderer came into the monastery inn and set the whole place ablaze!  There was a war going on… there was some rumor that Diablo's brothers wanted Diablo's soulstone back, and they were sending all these minions to find the man who has it…

"And so the Rogues trained me in the art of Archery.  I actually helped them defend the Monastery many times.  Oh you should have been there!  The Monastery was amazing!  There was these warm soothing bathes… and some of the men who stayed in the inns were so cute!

"But one night about a month ago, a strange wanderer came into the inn and set the place ablaze!  He killed everyone in the inn!  But one man's body was not found, we do not know where he was.  The man's name was Narious, and he was a Horodrum, a clan of ancient mages.  We think that the Wanderer probably abducted that poor man…"

Harry exclaimed, "Just like the man in my dreams!  Lavender, did the Wanderer carry a huge sword and wear a dark cloak?"

"Yes," Lavender replied.

"Oh my Merlin!  But please, Lavender, please continue with your story."  Hermione stirred a little, she looked at Harry for a second into his deep green eyes and drifted back into listening to Lavender's story.

"Well, after that, the Monastery was invaded by huge spiders and demons and such.  We had to retreat… and we kept on retreating…  Oh it was horrible!  Watching all those innocent people die!   But finally, we retreated to here, surrounded by the stream. Akara used her magic and deeply poisoned the stream… and any monster who tried to walk across soon died of poison.  But we were also stuck here, with no water and little food.  None of the children survived, and many people died of hunger and thirst… but when the water finally cleared up again, we drank and ate like there was no tomorrow.

"We also decided to build a camp here and so we did.  I was, at this point, readily accepted as a Rogue, but I still had to pass a trail to earn my full status as a Sister of the Rogue.  My quest was to find retrieve this thing from the town of Steeple[Lavender held up a small shimmering orb in front of the fire for everyone to see], the ancient Horadric marker that is used to make waypoints for the Horodrums when they traveled.  I will give it to Akara tomorrow.

"And that was what I was coming back from, I traveled about a whole day to get to the town of Steeple.  It was a perilous path, for I had to kill many many monsters, but luckily, none of them was that smart.  I managed to pick them off from the distance.  When I got to the town, however, a huge demon was guarding the Horadric marker.  

"Oh it was a horrible battle!  But somehow I managed to win.  I climbed up to guard tower, firing all the arrows I got, but his skin was too tough to penetrate, and those arrows that did penetrate him didn't do anything.  And so I only had about ten arrows left when I was up on the stone guard tower.  The demon wasn't that strong enough to knock it down, and he wasn't small enough to fit through the door coming up.  I knew that our healing potion is deadly to demons because I heard Akara say something like that to Kashya one time.  So I took my chances, for I only had two bottles of healing potion left.  I dipped my final ten arrows in it and aimed down on the demon.  My first arrow only hit his hard skin and bounced off.  I shot it again, this time, it penetrated his back.  The demon started to scream in pain and began to knock into my tower.

"I fired another one as the tower began to shake.  I didn't know that it was strong enough to do that, but luckily, another arrow hit him on the back.  He knocked the tower again, and this time, the tower started to fall to the ground.  I had no option but to try to slide down the tower as it fell, otherwise I would have fallen and died. 

"The tower started fall the opposite direction of the demon, and when it slanted… I held on my bow in one hand and the stones on the other and tried to keep my balance as I slid down the tower wall.  The demon was right in front of me, and its mouth open, awaiting to eat me as I slide right into its mouth.  With my bow strung on one hand, I used my teeth to pull the string back and fired.  The arrow hit it directly in its eye.  The demon closed its mouth and I fell right onto it.  But I climbed back onto its huge head, and held its horns.

"I knew that my time to kill it was now, as it opened its mouth in pain, I shot an arrow straight down its throat.  And needless to say, the demon screamed for a bit, but the poison seeped through its blood and it died."

At this, everyone clapped and Ron patted Lavender on the back and said, "That has to be the best kill our of all of us, don't you agree?"

Everyone shook there head and Lavender smiled and continued, "Thank you… well, I got the thing and I was just walking back to camp when I saw you guys; that's my story."

"That is so cool!" Leslie said.

"Yea," says Ron, "I never knew you could do that, Lavender."

"Well," Lavender explained, "I have changed a lot in the last six months."

"Its funny that the last time I saw you was only couple of days ago," Ron replied.

"But six months for me.  A girl can change a lot in six months," Lavender smiled.  Ron looked at her face, indeed, she became more grim, but also prettier.  Ron's eyes trailed… to her chest region and she certainly "piled up" in a certain department.

Just then, Draco came running to the circle around the fire and he quickly ducked behind Ginny grabbing her shoulders.  His hands were shaking as Flavie, the rogue from before walked up to the group of friends and said, "She can't save you Draco.  You are the most disgusting pig ever!  At first I thought you were an amiable person, but you are nothing but a cowardly sick person!  How dare you try to seduce me!  If I ever see you again, I will shoot you with my arrow!"

Draco said, "Fine, I don't need you anyway.  I got Ginny to sleep with!" In saying so, he gave Ginny a hug.  But Ginny used all her force and pushed Draco away and said to him, "ACK!  Don't touch me!  Flavie shoot Draco!  Get this freak away from me!"

Flavie started to laugh and said, "See Draco, even your own friends don't like you."  She walked away laughing.

When Flavie left, Ginny angrily stared at Draco and said, "What the hell did you do that?  Can't you fight your own battle?"

"She was going to shoot me," Draco whinnied.

Ginny laughed and said, "GOOD!"

Draco was embarrassed and walked into the tent.

The rest of the group stayed outside, laying on the soft blanket staring into the deep black starry sky.  That night, Hermione fell in sleep in Harry's arms in a friendly manner, while together staring into the unknown constellations of the ancient world.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Tree of Infus

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, but you know… writer's blocks are HORRIBLE!  Well, here's Chapter 18, it's sort of rushed I think, but still contains some good action sense enjoy!

Chapter 18: The Cairn Stones Part One: The Tree of Infus

            Hermione woke up the next morning finding her in Harry's arms.  She blushed a little, for the position she woke up in her friend's arms was well, to say the least, a little bit more than "friendly".  But Hermione stayed there, because she liked the feeling.  Harry soon stirred and Hermione quickly sat up, afraid of what he would think of her sleeping like that.

            The morning mist still has not disappeared and Hermione saw Lavender's figure slowly appearing into her sight.  

            "I am officially accepted as a Rogue!" Lavender exclaimed.

            Hermione jumped up and gave her friend a hug and said, "Congrats!"

            "Thanks, but… Akara says she wants to see us.  A new quest of some sort."

            The whole party finally woke up and when they were having their breakfast, Kashya walked up to them and said, "You have valiantly preformed well yesterday, and as a reward, I will spare one of my Rogues to protect you.  You may choose who."

            "Lavender!" Hermione immediately said as she gave Lavender a hug.  

            "Yea Lavender!" everyone else chirped in.

            "Very well, then it shall be Lavender Brown," Kashya smiled as she walked away.

            "You are officially welcomed by us!" Ron smiles and also gives Lavender a hug.  As Lavender was about to let go… Ron didn't seem like he wanted the hug to end.  Thus it turned out to be a rather awkward long hug.

            Our heroes walked up to Akara's tent and greeted the old sorceress.

            "It is clear that we are facing an Evil difficult to comprehend, let alone combat it.  There is only one Horadrim Sage, schooled in the most arcane history and lore, who could help us… his name is Deckard Cain.  You must travel to Tristram.  I pray that he still lives."  Akara explained.

            "That's our quest?" Harry asked.

            "Indeed," Akara said as she handed him the Horadric Marker which was a small clear orb, "This, my friends, is called the Horadric Marker.  It is used by the ancient clan of the Horodrums as a transport artifice.  I comment Lavender for obtaining this valuable piece of artifact.  For if it falls into the wrong hands.. could be devastating.  I have one here, hidden in the camp, and all you have to do is throw it on the ground, a magical portal will appear.  Unlike the town portal that can only be traveled once, this can be traveled back and forth an infinite amount of times.  When the portal is not in use, the sphere will disappear, and only the individual who cast it will see it…. You may go now.  May the Great Eye watch over you!"

            Harry and his friends exited the camp as Leslie's three skeletons joined them.

            They traveled long and hard, defeating many monsters in the process, they passed the old cemetery of Blood Raven, and passed through the Cold Plains.  After about an hour of traveling, the Party arrived at a plain of stones.  

            Eneria said, reading her map, "This is called the Stony field.  Tristram is still about three days away.  Quick!  We must make haste!"

            As they were walking, Ron noticed a series of rocks off at the horizon and said, "Look!  What are those!"

            The whole party looked up and walked towards the stones.  It was five huge stones, each about three meters tall towering in a shape of a pentagon.  There was runic writing on each stones carved in red.

            "Can you read this?" Harry asked.

            "No," answered Eneria, "But I can read this."  Eneria picked up a scroll on the ground secured by a small stone.  "It's in our written language—says that this is the ancient portal to the town of Tristram, but there must be a specific way to activate these… says that the scroll to tell us how to activate this is somewhere in the forest of the Dark Woods… I'm sorry, but I don't understand the rest."

            "Very well," said Harry, "We shall travel to the Dark Woods, that is, if it's shorted."

            "It is significantly shorter," Eneria said holding up her map again, "However, there is the Dark Mountains that separate Stony Fields and the Dark woods," Eneria said as she pointed to the shady mountains that loomed before our heroes, "But there is an underground passage that leads under the mountain and into Dark Woods.  The Monastery is also on the other side of the Dark Mountains."

            "Very well, we shall pass through the underground passage."

            "We should also be very careful of monsters down there… It is a lot easier to kill these monsters in broad daylight," Hermione commented.

            "That's my Hermione," Harry smirked.

            "Hey who said you were my Hermione!"  she retorted jokingly.

            "I did."

            "Says who?"

            "Says I."

            "Not fair," Hermione said as she teasingly slapped Harry on the arm.

            "It is fair!"

            Ron broke them up laughing, "Okay guys, stop flirting, we have to get a move on."

            "We… weren't flirting," Harry and Hermione said together.

            The rest of the Party just shook their heads smiling and started walking again.

            When they were rather close to the Dark Mountains, they noticed a crumpled stone tower.   Its walls were all collapsed, and rubble lay around this once glorious tower.

            Ginny ran towards the debris of the tower because she noticed a podium with an ancient tome on top of it.  The rest of the Party followed her into the collapsed tower.

            "Watch out!"  Hermione screamed to Harry as she heard an arrow buzz towards him.

            Attending to his reflexes, Harry quickly turned around, and to his luck, the arrow hit his shield.

            Soon, more arrows came flying towards them.

            "Take cover behind the walls!"  Ron yelled as everyone ran to the center of the tower, ducking behind the stonewalls.

            "It's an ambush!"  Ginny said as she readied her bow.

            "It's very dangerous for melee people, better of us range take them out."

            "Wait… there's way too many of them!"  Ginny said as she felt the presence of the monsters.  It seemed to be some type of Inner Sight—she could sense the presence of everyone and everything around her.

            "How do you know?"  her brother demanded.

            "I… I can feel it, trust me, there's way too many!"

            "SHIT!  How do we get our of here?"  Leslie panicked.

            "Calm down!"  said Harry, he was used to dangerous and seemingly impossible situations like this.

            Leslie suddenly felt a new power come to him from his instinct.  He pointed his wand at the ground before him, in the center of the crumpled tower where there was no cover and whispered, "_Erigo golem humus!_"

            The ground started to shake slightly as the soil where he pointed his want to started to rise.  It rose, higher and higher, at a rapid rate, and soon, it formed into a huge creature made of the clay from the ground.  It was stout with huge fists.  Just when it was formed, hundreds of arrows flew towards this clay golem and the creature Leslie just summoned crumpled to the ground.

            "I have an idea," Eneria said as she patted Leslie on the back, "Leslie, thy have to summon another creature of these right behind us.  The cave is only about three hundred feet away.  Thy creature may give us some time, for it will distract the archers behind us.  Leslie, thy skeletons can protect our flanks, while Harry and Ron charge forward with shields.  Hermione, try to freeze as many of those archers as possible.  Ginny, you say you can sense where they are, you tell us where to go. Lavender, we may need more offense when we run, so we will depend on thou—in order to minimize the number of enemies.  I can cast the Cloak of Shadows, it will significantly reduce the enemy eyesight, but also our own.  However, Ginny is here with her internal senses, thus I think we shall be fine."

            "That's a great idea," Harry said, "I'm ready when you are."

            "I shall take the tome, it may be valuable to us," Eneria said.

            "Wait, let me regain some of my energy," Leslie said.  After waiting a minute in cover, Leslie was ready.  

            Eneria did muttered some esoteric phrases as Leslie whispered "_Erigo golem humus_." And pointed his wand behind them as they started running.  

            Leslie's skeletons was adept at keeping the arrows away from our heroes as Harry and Ron's shield protected the incoming arrows.

            Hermione just randomly fired her ice bolts around her, for her eyesight was poor due to Eneria's spell, but hopefully it may hit some archers.

            After what seemed like an eternity of fear, the Party managed to arrive into the cave without any casualties.

            Yet danger cannot be easily thrown off, for soon, Harry spotted a couple of Carvers and Corrupted Rogue archers coming their way from the depths of the cave.

            Hermione raised her staff and once again shouted, "_Procella telum!_"  This time, six sparks of electricity emerged from her staff and the bolts flew at a fast rate towards the incoming carvers.

            "_Adaugeo Danum!_" Leslie shouted as he too cast a spell to amplify the damage of his comrades.  Leslie's skeletons was still at the entrance guarding them from the archers outside.  Lavender stayed at the light-filled entrance shooting arrows at the Corrupted Rogue Archers.

            "MIGHT!"  Harry boomed as he, Ron, and Eneria charged into the group of Carvers and Shamans.

            "Okay, I have to try this," Ginny whispered to herself.  She wished what she was trying to do will not hit her friends, but try this she must.

            Ginny breathed deeply, she could feel her hands trembling as she pulled back on her bow.  Ginny closed her eyes, and she searched in her mind for the _presence_ of a Corrupted Rogue Archer in the cave.  She pointed her bow, her eyes still closed at the direction of her feeling and let go.

            "WOW!"  Harry said as he felt the air rush of an arrow rush by the side of his head.  In the dim light, Harry could see that Ginny just shot an archer right in the head.

            "That was close Ginny!"  Harry exclaimed as he smashed his club down onto a Carver.

            Ginny was astonished at her new powers and released several more arrows in the similar fashion.  However, she still felt more comfortable opening her eyes and see her target….

            After a rather easy battle, our Heroes prevailed and swept through the two-mile long cave with Eneria's map of course.  There were a few more small groups of Carvers, but nothing significant.

            "Look!"  Hermione pointed with her staff as there was a light emerging from in front.

            There was a slight breeze coming in from the exit of the cave, the dim light of outside shone on Hermione's face.  Harry turned around and saw her brown hair fly with the pleasant breeze.  She looked simply beautiful, Harry thought.  Harry blushed a little as thoughts ran through his head.  

            Hermione notice this and asked Harry, "What's wrong."

            Luckily, it was still quite dark, and Hermione couldn't see the redness of his face.

            They walked out the cave, but the sunlight was soon blocked as they were confronted by a deep and dark forest—hence the name the "Dark Woods".

            "Well, we need to look for…" Eneria looked down at the scroll she found at the stone pillars, "The Tree of Infus that contains directions on how to activate the scrolls…oh right, I also just remembered this tome we found in the tower."  Eneria took out the book out of her leather sack and tried to read it, but she found out that she couldn't, for it was written in runic words.

            "We have to split up, it may make searching for the Tree easier," Harry said.

            "And also makes us more vulnerable," Hermione pointed out logically, "With more people, it is safer."

            "Also takes us half the time," Harry said.

            "Harry as a point there,"  Ron said, "We should split up, the faster we get to this… Deckard Cain, the better.  But lunch first!  I'm so hungry!"

            "You're always hungry, Ron,"  Harry laughed.

            They took out some dry bread and a shared a canister of water.  Neither of them talked much during this lunch… all were nervous about their trail ahead.

            "We should activate this… Horadric Marker," Leslie said.

            "Yes we should," Hermione said.

            Harry took out the small orb and threw it on the ground.  A magical blue circle of about one meter in radius emerged from this orb and just hovered slightly above ground.

            "I guess we just step in there and we'll get into camp," Hermione concluded.

            Harry then said, "Meet us in camp in two hours."

            Everyone nodded his or her head.

            After lunch, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny went in one direction as Leslie, Eneria, Ron and Lavender went in another direction.

            Ron and his team walked around a bit. Half an hour passed and he saw a large clearing ahead.  And peering from the clearing was a huge tree.  It was a dead one, actually, with its bare naked brown branches swaying in the wind.  The tree had a forlorn look, like that of all dead trees…

            "The Tree of Infus!"  Ron exclaimed.  Just then, an arrow came flying towards Ron's head, but it missed and hit the tree.

            "Archers!"  Eneria whispered as everyone took cover behind a tree.  Lavender began climbing her tree with her bow and arrows behind her back.  Up and up she went, but she could feel her hardening hand starting to hurt as she climbed higher.  The bark was rough and her hands started to bleed.

            I must climb higher and spot those archers, Lavender thought as she continued grabbing on the branches.  Finally, after about two minutes, Lavender got on to the top.  She gasped, there was a huge monster guarding the Tree of Infus.  It was similar to the Brutes—a huge hairy body and a relatively small head.  However, this one loomed to about ten meters tall!  

            Lavender reminded herself of her mission as she spotted several Corrupted Rogue Archers walking around in the dark forest below her.  

            Lavender focused in on one, her hand shaking a bit, for if she missed, there will be several arrows flying up to her.  Her position gave an excellent place to pick of the enemy, but she was left with no defenses.

            She let go, the arrow followed the path down, and across.  It landed straight into the Rogue's heart.  

            Lavender didn't watch her die, she quickly spotted another one and fired her arrow.

            Again and again she did this, her friends waiting far below, and finally, Lavender's sharp eyes could no longer spot any archers and she waved down below and yelled, "All gone, you have to take on that huge Brute in the clea…"

            An arrow hit Lavender square on her throat as the tip came out the other side.  Lavender fell, down down into deep into the forest.  Her body was further beaten up by the branches of the vile trees as she fell down….

            "LAVENDER!"  Ron yelled as he saw Lavender's limp body fall, her body hitting every branch on its decent down.

            Ron ran to where she was going to fall, and as if a century as gone by to Ron, Lavender finally fell into Ron's arms.  The fall was so fast that Ron too, fell to the ground.

            "LAVENDER!"  Ron exclaimed again.

            Eneria and Leslie ran towards Ron, another arrow flew by them as they kneeled down besides Ron.

            "Ron… go..!"  Lavender uttered in pain as she closed her eyes.  The pain to Lavender went away as she laid there limp and forever sleeping.

            "NO! LAVENDER!"  Ron yelled as tears flowed out his eyes.

            "She's gone, I'm sorry," Leslie said.

            "Aye Ron, t'is the painful truth thy must see."

            Ron's eyes boiled in anger, his face was distorted in rage as he held up his ax and shield.  The primal anger within him sent a shocking tingle through his body as Ron metamorphed into his werewolf form.

            Leslie and Eneria stepped back a little. 

            Ron's wolf-form quickly took off… searching for the murder of his friend—Lavender.

            Leslie and Eneria quickly ran after Ron, and when they found him, they found Ron brutally chomping down pieces of flesh from the Corrupted Rogue that just killed Lavender.

            "RON!  STOP!"  Leslie tried to tell Ron, but Eneria stopped Leslie.

            "No, let him, it is his nature, there is nothing we can do."

            Suddenly, the ground shook as huge footsteps could be heard coming their way.

            Ron lifted his furry head and looked up.  Indeed, the huge Brute seemed to be running their way.  It boomed, "WHO HEA DARES TO DISTURB THE GREAT TREEHEAD WOODFIST!"

            Leslie mumbled the amplify damage curse to the beast both Leslie and Eneria walked back.  The beast was knocking down trees, dust flew in the air as he walked closer and closer.

            "We get the scroll and run,"  Eneria said.

            Just then, Ron's wolf-from leaped onto the huge Brute as Ron started to maul huge Beast.

            Treehead Woodfist couldn't do anything to get this angered wolf off of it.  It patted around, but Ron was too fast.  Ron, amidst the anger felt that he transformed _with_ his weapon and shield and felt the power of them in his claws.  With angst and determination, Ron clawed up to the Brute's head.  Then he began to bite and claw the whimpering beast.

            Red blood of the Brute flew from Ron's attack, and soon, the Brute's leg wobbled slightly and fell to the ground with a huge thud.

            Eneria grabbed the scroll on the Tree of Infus.  Leslie's skeletons was destroyed by the falling trees caused by Treehead Woodfist so he summoned three more from the skeletons of the Dead Corrupted Rogue and summoned one clay golem.

            Ron, after defeating Treehead Woodfist ran, he ran towards the direction of the portal, he wanted to return back to camp, and cuddle up in his own fuzzy fur by the campfire…  Ron ran as fast as his four legs would carry him, he ran for his grief of a lost friend.

            Eneria and Leslie followed after Ron as they too ran towards the portal to camp.

Author's Note:  Uh-oh… Lavender's dead… What will they do?  Read on to my future chapters to find out!  Don't flame me for Lavender's death… because there will be surprises!  Also, PLEASE do not mention her death in the reviews!


End file.
